The Secret Lesbian Club
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: MAINLY Em/Manny. Hurt by guys too many times, Manny,Emma,Darc & Alex come up with sort of a, secret lesbian club. It may sound weird, but it's totally wild, drama-free (for now) and satisfying. That is until two girls in the group are actually really falling in love with another and may always have been..Emma and Manny. Things get terribly complicated and out of control
1. Little Miss Sunshine

**SET SEASON 6. . .just after the episode 'crazy little thing called love'. To update you on what's happened til this episode is; **

**Sean and Emma back together/ he knows about the Jay thing and they are trying to move on from it...**

**Manny is with Craig who seems to be a good rockstar, but a sucky boyfriend as he's on a music tour.**

**Alex and Paige are done, since end of Season 5 when Alex didn't want to be Paiges 'lapdog' anymore. **

**Darcy had just done her little photo sessions with Peter and the two had a 'thing' behind Spinners back and which he dumped her, and then she finished things with creepy Peter.**

**ON TO THE STORY...**

Emma sat on the Degrassi steps of schools and she glanced at her phone again beside her, but still, nothing from Sean

He had just got in a fight with her over the Jay thing, but they seemed to be amending things but stuff still didn't feel right between them.

She sighed and glanced down at the book on her lap. Her blonde hair swayed a bit in the summer wind and she wore a cute little yellow summer dress, no straps. Her golden tan showing off to the world.

"Hello _sunshine_." Teased Manny, skipping down the stairs in her usual cheerleader outfit and her long brown hair tossing to the side when she sat down. Her dimples shined as she looked to Emma and glanced down at her book.

Ofcourse Emma was studying

Emma smiled over from her book and looked to Manny under her eyelashes, "Hello Mrs _Always_ late."

"Heyy" sang Manny playfully, elbowing her best friend, "I can take offensive to that." she raised an eyebrow.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and ran a hand through her hair. An old pregnancy joke, how classic..

"You said we'd start studying at 11. It's 11:30 you know? And lunch is almost over." Emma declared

"Gees, who need a clock when I got you?" sighed Manny ever so happily as she leaned her head over on Emma's shoulder and they both giggled.

They were interrupted as Darcy split from her cheerleaders only lunch table and headed up the school stairs towards them. She spoke to Manny, "We need to go over those cheers, Manny. Lakehurst is creaming us." she huffed, and crossed her arms.

Emma's mouth fell and looked to Manny who didn't look like she wanted to go do that either, "Can't we do it after school?" Manny passed Emma a look.

"Noo." groaned Darcy and headed more up the stairs, "Gym, _now, _**please**." she went off with that.

Emma pouted over to Manny. Sometimes it was unfair Darcy was so clingy to Manny, Emma often found herself trying to fight for **her** best friend's attention.

Manny pouted to but got up, "Lakehurst **is **putting us to shame.. me and Darcy didn't practice enough but that wasn't **my **fault" she rolled her pretty eyes.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked and stood up, deciding to walk her to the gym.

Manny opened the door for Emma as she explained, "ugh, she's been hounding on me ever since her and Peter's little affair after your guys' break up hit the fan."

"Should of warned her of him." Emma chimed and Manny nodded slowly

"I did." she admitted and shrugged, "She still went for it, she lost Spinner and even continued doing those nasty little pics for her online admirer with him."

"Getting bad flashbacks." Emma said and wrinkled her nose.

Jordon was SUCH a creep. Poor Darcy..

"Yea but you were younger and suppose to be dumb." smirked Manny.

"And always had you to come to my rescue." Emma said, passing Manny a 'my hero' sort of look and she laughed.

Manny stopped before the gym doors, "Guess I can't be too hard on Darcy. She wasn't dumb just naive . .. all those bible books." she joked.

Emma smiled and shook her head, "see you later at home." she knew Manny had cheer practice after school, so they wouldn't walk home together.

She loved living with Manny, as if she didn't know her enough now it's like they were practically one.

"See yeah!" Manny watched Emma go and then smiled, walking into the gym.


	2. Ever Kissed a Girl?

"Let me guess?" Manny said, coming through the door way late at night with Darcy behind her as Emma sat at the table and stared at her phone.

Emma looked over and huffed, not wanting Manny too cause she'd be right.

"Sean ditch again tonight?" Manny asked.

Darcy passed Emma a sad look, "He still mad about the _Jay _thing?"

"Yes Darcy, thats exactly why." snapped Emma, giving her an obvious look then looked down sadly, "We're fine." she insists.

Manny frowned deeply, feeling horrible for Emma but honestly, Sean put her on such a pedestal. . nobody was perfect. . and even with the Jay thing, Emma was still as perfect as you can get close to a person. Sean was damn lucky! That son of a-

Manny snapped out of it. Woah, where'd that come from? She loved Sean! He could just be an ass sometimes..

"It could be worse." Darcy said, sitting across from Emma, "You could of been hooking up with Jay WHILE with Sean.. that really makes them **completely **stop talking to you." she bittered.

She watched Manny go grab them some chips and Darcy tilted her head a bit seeing Manny reached as high as she could go and her skirt raised a bit. She wore red lace panties...Darcy could see them, and she began to think how fast Spinner could judge her but never Manny for her bad sexy reputation.. Darcy kind of envied Manny for that. Actually, she envied Manny for more than that..she was funny, beautiful, .. god she wondered if Manny was wearing a matching bra.

Darcys eyes widened, snapping out of it and squirmed a bit in her seat, feeling that she had actually got _excited _over that though.

"You guys need to stop whining about these stupid boys" Manny came back and sat in the middle, passing Emma more of a look, "They aren't worth it."

"You can say that." muttered Emma, stealing the chips Manny brought and opened them in a huff, "Your boyfriend is perfect."

After giggling at Emma stuffing her face with food like a classic girl going through heartbreak, Manny dug in after her and went serious, "You think hes perfect? Trust me, if I could reach him on the phone, I'd probably dump him."

Emma raised her eyebrows.. really? She would?

"And _you_ should be dumping Sean if he keeps trying to punish you for this two year ago mistake." Manny declared, giving Emma a tough love look.

Emma sighed, "but then who'd love me?" she joked.

Manny smiled with her and grabbed her shoulder, "_I would_." she promised.

Darcy looked between them, and she felt jealousy stir in her. Woah.. where'd that come from?

"We're gonna have a girls night." Manny told Emma.

Darcy tried not to look upset..she really wanted it to be just her and Manny. Wow, was she having a bit of a girl crush on Manny or something..

"you're probably busy with studying" Darcy told Emma with a fake smile.

Emma narrowed her eyes, trying to bare a smile back. If Darcy thought she could steal Manny from her, she was wrong.

"Em?" Manny asked with a pout that Emma couldn't resist, "Come?"

Emma nodded, "Sure." they all smiled...well, Darcy forced hers. Not like she didn't like Emma, she just really wanted this night to be alone with Manny.

I guess she could say this all started when her and Manny were playing around with Peter as he took pictures of them during her online fiasco. When they were playfully all over another, taking pictures, Darcy couldn't help but love her arms around Manny and when they jokingly made out.. Darcy was dying to do it again.

But why was Manny so obsessed with Emma? You think with living with another they'd grow sick of each other.

"Let me go pack some stuff." Emma said and got up.

Manny smiled and turned to Darcy happily, "A girls night, this'll be fine."

Darcy bared a smile and nodded, then eyed Manny again.

They ended up going to Darcy's, whose mom was out but ofcourse knew Darcy was having people over..Darcy was a _good girl._

Her whole family was out and the girls sat alone in Darcys room, lying on the theirs stomachs on the bed and watching _Crazy, stupid, love _with Ryan Gosling.

"I don't get why everyone thinks he's so hot." Manny admitted between the girls, "My kind of hot is like.."

"tall pale scrawny guys with curly hair?" teased Emma, throwing a popcorn into her mouth and slyly grinning as Manny turned and looked at her with a gasp and laughed, throwing a pillow at her.

Darcy was REALLY annoyed now and snapped, "I'm trying to watch!"

They stopped, shared a look and giggled silently as they went back to watching.

"Much better than a guy who looks like he's on steroids." whispered Manny in Emma's ear and she giggled again, blushing and putting her head down on her folded arms.

Sean was so friggen built nowadays... they sometimes wondered!

"Ok." Darcy sat up.

"Darc, chill, we're having fun. Girls night remember?" teased Manny.

"No, I know." Darcy shrugged, "I'm not talking about that.."

Manny and Emma shared a wierd look and tilted their heads at Darcy.

She went on, "We are obviously all miserable right?"

They both looked guilty and at the same time tried to deny it, _"Well Ive been with him for a while" "we have history." "I can't break up with him"_

Darcy put her hands over their mouths to shut them up and smiled at them, shaking her head. As she did so, she eyed Emma... she was pretty looking too.. the adorable blonde.. she just wasn't **sure **if she'd go for this. What's the harm of asking though.

"I have a question.." she drifts and they waited, "Have you.. I mean ever thought of.. being with someone else?"

They blinked, and shrugged...but Darcy wasn't asking the right questions.

"With a girl."

Emma's eyes widened and both their mouths dropped until Manny seemed to burst into laughter, "Darc.. I knew that kiss the other week had you goin." she teased

Emma seemed to narrow her eyes.. they kissed?

Manny caught that look and coughed awkwardly, "We-we were just playing.. trying to get payback with Peter."

Emma slowly nodded but felt her stomach turn a bit and cornered her eyes at Darcy.

Manny giggled again and looked to see what Darcy was going to say to see a blush coming to her cheeks.

"o-oh. .. Oh!" Manny exclaimed and saw that Darcy indeed liked it, "Well, Darc.. you're a good kisser too and it's not like you were my first but that's just for fun right?"

"So let's keep it fun?" shrugged Darcy.

Manny and Emma shook their heads. Was this a dream!?

"Where are you going with this?" Manny asked.

Darcy took a deep breath and they all sat up, trying to open themselves up and hear her out.

"Emma, you're miserable with Sean, even if you do care about him. Manny, you're with Craig yet you're lonely as ever. And me? Single.. not ready for a new boy. So why don't we use another for our lonliness?" she smirked a bit, "like a secret Lesbian club."

Manny couldn't help but stare, and after a moment of Emma even looking like she _may _of been considering it, she snickered, "no way! I'm not like that."

"Em, have you even _kissed _a girl before?" Manny seemed to snap.

Emma's mouth closed and eyed Manny weirdly.. where did that come from? Why even get mad about it if she hasn't? She wasn't judging...just saying..

"No.." she drifts, "I haven-" she gasped in sharply when Manny's hands grabbed her chin and she leaned up, kissing Emma deeply

Emma was too in shock to pull away and Darcy covered her mouth, laughing a bit as Manny kissed her deeply until Emma pushed her shoulders and pushed her away with a slight whimper.

Emma put her fingers on her lips, and stared at Manny deer like.

Wow.. that was.. that possibly maybe of felt more good then it should of?

Manny smirked playfully at Emma, "What? Am I bad kisser?" she teased, knowing she wasn't and she bit her smiling lip also liking that kiss between them.

She was really considering this now.. I mean, Craig DID suck and she didn't mind kissing girls before..why not make it a real thing?

"Where's my kiss?" Darcy pouted and giggled when Manny rolled her eyes and pulled the back of Darcy's head and kissed her.

Emma got up quickly, not wanting to watch it as her heart was beating as hard as it did when Manny kissed her, "I-I gotta go." she said, bending and grabbing her bag.

Manny split from Darcy fast and her mouth dropped, "What? Why?" her eyes clouded with hurt, "Em!" she called as the blonde ran out.

"who cares.." Darcy insists, grabbing Manny's chin and turned her head back to face her and kissed her.

Manny slowly kissed back but her eyes opened and looked back at the door Emma fled out of. The bottom of her stomach dropping.

She hoped Emma thought about it... I kknow, I know it was weird for sure.. and maybe she shouldn't of jumped on her like that but why not do this with Emma? Like they said before, they were _one_. And Manny wasn't blind, Emma was drop dead _gorgeous_.. it'd be fun.

Manny was suddenly pushed down on the bed and she pulled away breathless, raising an eyebrow at Darcy, "OH..we're really doing _this_?" she asked, feeling Darcy begin to unbotton her shorts.

Darcy nodded and leaned back down to kiss her, "Just want you so bad." she panted, and Manny's mouth dropped and her eyes closed when Darcy's hand actually slipped into her shorts.

Manny moaned and she **couldn't **believe they were really doing this. She arched her hips into Darcy's fingers and pulled away from the kiss, "Faster." she moaned.

Darcy did as told and her fingers worked in and out of Manny who started moaning so hard that Darcy felt _herself _moan by how wet she got from watching her.

Manny shut her eyes, feeling herself drawing near, and when she shut them, a flash of Emma seemed to pop in her head. She wondered what her moans would sound like- woah. She never thought of that before when it came to Emma... yet now she didn't think she was not going to think of it again..

Manny cried out, throwing her head back and Darcy felt her walls clenching around her fingers and she shook, raising up on the bed and then down..and panted.

"Holy shit!" Manny exclaimed and opened her eyes, breathless.

Darcy smiled down at her and raised a cheeky eyebrow, "That good, baby?"

Manny blinked once or twice before answering, "Yea." now question was, did she orgasm to Darcy...or friggen _Emma_? Her **best friend.**


	3. The EMMA problem

When Manny went home the next day, Emma was missing and Snake said she went to Seans. Manny sat in their room all night, waiting for her, but she didn't come home all night and she felt a bit of rage, wondering why Emma was wasting her time on that jerk of a guy.

Come next Monday, Manny walked into Degrassi and smiled when Liberty passed and greeted her.

She headed for her locker and then stopped abruptly, seeing Emma was at her locker just two down from hers. Her breath stopped and she looked around before heading over nervously.

"hey Em." she greeted.

Emma's eyes seemed to look at her a bit in shock, then nervously, then looked back into her locker, "hey." she greeted.

Manny looked around before leaning in, "Look, are we okay? I'm sorry for kissing you if that's what you wanna hear?" she whispered.

Emma's eyes widened, looking around and Manny looked down, knowing Emma was trying to see if anyone heard and seemed ashamed.

"No, it's fine. Let's not talk about it." she shut the door and tried to act cool with everything, "Are you coming to class or what?"

"I have to." Manny smiled to her, "We have our test today," she put her hand gently on Emma's elbow as she gazed up adoringly at her, "That my best friend _completely _prepared me for."

Emma seemed to take a foot step back, and reached for the spot Manny had a second ago had her hand on. Her heart was pounding and she looked around nervously.

Manny seemed hurt, thinking Emma was so disgusted with her or something she didn't even want to be touched..

"Em, are you sure we are okay?" she asked her helplessly. She hated when Emma was mad at her..she had other friends mad at her before yet only Emma's dissaproval could always make her cry.

She fought the tears though.

"I-I'm fine." EMma lied, not wanting to exactly tell Manny the truth about what the was just then.

She leaned off the locker and motioned Manny to walk with her as she changed the subject.

"I.." the blonde drifted off, flushing a bit, "I slept at Sean's the other night."

Manny rolled her eyes, "I know, you didn't come home for two nights." she taunted.

"we slept together." Emma sucked in a deep breath when Manny stopped walking and bit her lower lip turning to her, "I finally gave my _virtue _up." she slightly joked but her eyes seemed to not seem the humor in it either.

Manny's eyes hardened on her, "Are you serious?"

The bell rang for class, but the two didn't seem to move as students walked around them and into their classes.

Emma's eyes darted around at anything but Manny and shrugged with a nod, "Yea. We did it...twice."

Manny seemed to cringe at the 'twice' comment and squinted her eyes at Emma, "Well I hope it was _perfect_." she walked around Emma for the blonde to grab her elbow and try turning her around.

"I'm not going to judge you if you and Darcy are..." she drifted off, not being able to say it and her eyes glazed over before looking back into Manny's eyes, "so why are you judging me?"

Manny softened then frowned deeply.. she was right..but why couldn't she help but feel a bit wrong with all this?

"you're right." Manny swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'm glad you finally lost it. "she put on a weak smile, "Was he good to you?"

"He was gentle." nodded Emma and then snapped out of it, "class.' she squeeled and grabbed Manny's hand, "our test!"

MAnny laughed and ran with her while shaking her head. Classic Emma freaking out about being a tiny bit late for class and a test that probably wasn't being handed out yet.

"I think I def Aced that test." Manny said happily, walking with Emma at the end of the day

She smiled back at her, heading for the door, "Me too. And I hope you did.. i didn't quiz your cute little brain for nothin."

Even though it was a comment about a gross brain..Manny couldn't help but look down so Emma didn't catch her blush.

Emma **did **catch Darcy eyeing them from her locker though and she felt anger stir in her. Why couldn't Darcy just _go away_ for one day?

"Think someones waiting for you.." muttered Emma.

Manny looked confused til looking the way Emma did and saw Darcy, "Oh. Cheer practice." she said.

Emma eyed her knowingly..she knew what days Manny had her cheer practice and today wasn't one of them.. **Today **was suppose to be **them** walking home _together._

She sadly watched Manny walk away to Darcy and she felt the jealousy stir in her and once again, tried to push that feeling away again too. When Manny had touched her at her locker this morning, she felt butterflies in her stomach...like, what the heck was that!? _butterflies_?! She didn't even get that with Sean..

Emma looked down and walked out as fast as she could.

..Meanwhile..

Manny and Darcy snuck into the closed Gym room then happily snuck into the locker room and they giggled, wearing their cheerleading blue uniforms incase anyone asked why they were still here.

Not like they could go to Darcys where her mom was now, or Manny's which was actually Emma's.

Darcy turned to the door and locked it before turning to Manny and pushed her down on one of the benches and Manny pushed down her panties.

She had been feeling nothing but miserable most of the day. Emma avoiding her, Emma being with Sean, Emma probably judging her and Darcy.. Manny needed release from these feelings within her not understanding what it was.. and Darcy happily put her mind off of it as her head went down between her legs, spreading them apart.

"OH god!" Manny cried out, trying to hold onto the bench but leaned up and gripped Darcy's hair instead. Her tounge just drove right in and out.

She laughed nervously and moaned some more.

"Pretty good at this for a starter.." Manny had to admit, and her mouth fell, feeling Darcy slide a finger inside her as she went down on her and slid it in and out rather quickly

More moaning.

"Just make me feel good Darc.." begged Manny, wanting to break free from the bad vibes Emma was sending her this weekend and today

"I already am." taunted Darcy playfully, pulling away for a second and then went back down and pushed her tounge back in between Manny's folds and the brunette laid fully down on her back to rise her hips up into Darcy's face.

"Oh god, yeah.. like that!" Manny begged in her highest girl pitch voice. It echoed around the locker room walls.

"You want it?" Darcy asked, crawling over Manny and just fingered her now and slipped a second finger in.

"Mhm.." Manny answered and shut her eyes tight as Darcy leaned down and kissed around her neck

"What else you want?"

"Darc!" Manny was drawing near and helped moved Darcy's hand to go deeper.

"What else you want?" she asked again.

"I want Em to join us." panted Manny honestly and she suddenly began to clench around Darcy's fingers like the other night.

Darcy frowned, but when Manny's eyes fluttered open and Darcy slowly slid her fingers out, she smiled weakly and nodded. She then leaned down and kissed her with everything she had, pushing Manny's mouth open when her tounge slid in and tried to kiss her hard to show she can give her more than Emma probably could.

..maybe.

They pulled apart and Manny sat up, pulling her panties up and blushed a bit to Darcy, "did you want.." she drifted off.. She still found it a LITTTLE wierd seeing if the other needed satisfying too.

Darcy shrugged and said, "It wouldn't hurt." she teased and eyed Manny a bit, hungerily, "You were so good the other night."

Manny then groaned, "CRAP! I told Em the other day Id help her babysit Jack."

"So ? She knows your with me." Darcy confirmed.

Manny leaned down and pecked Darcy on the cheek, "I'll make up for it later." she winked and laughed, running to the door and fled out of it.

Darcy sighed breathlessly... Manny was quite the heart breaker with girls too, not just boys..

She needed this Emma problem to go away.


	4. Where Do I Sign Up?

Manny came into the back door, and must of been unheard as Emma was still focusing on Jack in the living room and laughing with him as he tried to stand but kept falling until Emma let him hold onto her hands.

Manny leaned on the entrance, one hand on her hip and smiling, watching Emma play with her baby brother.

She must of laughed, cause Emma looked up and smiled at her. She looked down and smiled too before looking back at her and walked over.

"What's up Jack Attack?" Manny teased Jack while sitting down and pulled him back into his arms.

He yelped and laughed, being tickled and got a grip on Manny's long hair.

"Jack!" laughed Emma which Manny joined in on when the blonde tried to make him release Manny's hair.

When she finally got him to let go, her fingers were still in it and she glanced around at Manny's hair... so long and soft- she snapped out of it when she caught Manny look at her and let go.

"Mom and Snake went out so they left pizza." Emma told her.

Manny nodded, "I'm not upset." she joked and Emma nodded, getting up and went to go make some to then stop and look over her shoulder watching manny with Jack.

Wasn't she suppose to be with Darcy?

"Thanks for coming back." she admitted.

Manny looked over her shoulder, her dark puppy eyes gazing longingly into Emma's light caramel brown ones. She softly smiled, "ofcourse."

Meanwhile, at the DOT.

"Can you just go take her order?" sneered Spinner at his coworker when he saw Darcy at the end of the counter he worked at.

Alex laughed a bit, glancing from him to bible girl, "What? In a fight with your angelic girlfriend?"

"EX" Spinner said, watching his co worker finally go tend to her, "And over her."

Alex raised an eyebrow and watched him storm away. She glanced at Darcy and curiousity came over her so she got up and went over to the girl..

What? She was bored since she dumped Jay, dumped Paige too, and seemed to have zero friends around.

"Hear you blew it, Bible girl." Alex said, sitting down next to her.

Darcy's eyes widened in horror at Alex. Alex was gay. Blew it? W-what? Did that mean she knew? Oh god how did this happen?!

"Spinner." Alex said with a shrug and rolled her eyes, "Oh.. you probably don't wanna chit ." she went to get up.

"No!" Darcy exclaimed and Alex turned back slowly, and Darcy shut her eyes..well, she didn't REALLY wanna chit chat..she just meant that wasn't what she was so nervous about back there, "no." she said more calmly.

Alex sat back down and snuck a smirk at Darcy..she'd be cute if not so annoying and stuck up.. then again she found herself loving Degrassi's Queen B's didn't she?

She then sighed, knowing Darcy didn't play for that team. No one else she knew did. God this was a lonely thing to go through.

Still, she could use the friends ...

"you wanna explain?.." drifts Alex.

Darcy eyed her strangley, "Why are you being _nice_ to me? We never really.."

"got along?" she asked.

"Talked.." Darcy admitted.

Alex seemed to 'oh' to that...good, she was never mean to her. Sometimes Alex had a bad memory..

She shrugged, "Kinda just bored I guess."

"mm.." Darcy nodded but went back to sadly looking down at her hands on the counter, her legs crossed over the other, "I would tell you but it's just kinda private."

"I won't judge." shrugged Alex carelessly... she'd probably not give a fuck either.

"no, I mean.. I can't talk about it _here_." Darcy whispered, glancing around the Dot.

Alex stood up, wearing her signature baggy black pants and white tank top. She had her long black hair straightened.

"Then lets take a walk, bible girl." she taunted.

Darcy pointed her finger at her, prissy like, Alex had to laugh at how hot she kinda looked trying to make demands at **Alex**

**"No** calling me **Bible** girl" she warned.

Alex lifted her hands as if at gun point, "finally." she laughed and nodded her head toward the door and began to walk out.

Darcy bit her lower lip nervously before grabbing her purse and followed Alex out who grabbed the door for her. Darcy couldn't help but blush and smirk a bit.. .Alex was a lesbian.. who knows, maybe she'd be interested?

Alex had gotten her water bottle on the way out and sipped it as Darcy finally blurted it out as they sat on a bench outside the Dot alone.

"I'm a lesbian.."

Alex spat the water out and leaned forward so it hit the ground and then covered her mouth, widening her eyes at Darcy.

Who said it like that?!

"I think..." Darcy said, cringing a bit.

Alex rolled her eyes, "You either are or you're not bibl-" she shut up, remembering the rule, "_Darcy_. Trust me" she snickered

Darcy huffed and leaned closer to Alex and whispered, "Is going down on another girl close enough?"

Alex smirked a bit and it grew into a sexy smile as her dark eyes narrowed at Darcy, "Thats..." she drifts and had to admit, "Kinda hot. You? Miss Priss.."

Darcy shrugged, "I can't help but want her."

"I remember the feeling." sighed Alex and then eyed Darcy, "Which girl?"

"Well..it started as me, Manny, and Emma-" Darcy watched Alex choke on her water this time.

Alex got into a coughed fit, trying to slap her chest a bit and clear her throat and darted her eyes at Darcy, "_Emma_?" she couldn't help but swallow the sudden want in her throat.

..my god.. fooling around with Emma Nelson. The thought made her slip into a trance. Jay had recently admitted she was one of the girls he fooled around with behind her back, he wasn't feeling guilty when Sean came back and Alex couldn't blame him; for fooling around with Emma that is. He explained it pretty perfectly... getting a good girl like that act bad? Intoxicating.

"Yea. But I really don't wanna talk about _her_." sneered Darcy.

"You like her?"

"No. Manny." she confessed.

Alex thought about it, and shook her head, "You guys are all seriously lesbians?"

"Well.. in a secret sort of lesbian club." she admitted, "And Emma seems out of it right now."

"Where do I sign up?" joked Alex with a laugh and tried to remember who Manny was... ahhhhh. Manny Santos. Miss Slut of Degrassi... she was a hot girl.. Philippine, natural olive skin tone, perfect shaped eyebrows, wide smile with dimples and a petite girl with a good body.

Damn... Alex really wouldnt mind joining this club.

"You want in?" Darcy couldnt help but flush, and crossed her legs. Alex took on such a powerful rule when it came to girls, she seemed more the 'man' and Darcy couldn't help but think about if Alex had control of _her_. She was two years older too, a year older than Emma and Manny.

Alex eyed down at Darcy's bare thighs, legs crossed and skirt pretty short for a _good girl_, "I'm in." she said but couldn't help but crave for another good girl..

She love to teach Emma Nelson a lesson for all the years of bickering.. maybe they can finally let the tension loose.


	5. Stay Away From Her, Us

_**(kissed a girl-Katy Perry)**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).**_

Emma woke up with a yawn and stretched. When she sat up and fluttered her eyes open she glanced beside her and sawManny still sleeping.

She rolled her eyes smiling, whenever they watched movies before bed, Manny always seemed to go to sleep in _her _bed.

She nervously swallowed and looked around before sneaking another glance at Manny. She slept so soundly, and even with no make up one her eyelashes were full and curled. Her skin was flawless.

Emma lifted her hand and she almost touched Manny's hair when Manny groaned and rolled over. Emma jumped and grabbed her other hand, like it did it without her permission.

Heart pounding, she got up and quickly went upstairs wearing her short green pajama shorts and white tank top. She didn't even give time to brush her hair.

When Manny woke up, she stretched from the best sleep ever and smiled lazily as she turned to open her eyes to- no Emma.

She frowned and sat up, looking around. When she stood up when wore black booty shorts and hip hugging cotton jersey top that she cut around her ribs. Yea, she knew she wore quite the scandalous clothes but at school she honestly wasn't anymore..but at home was different.

She skipped up the stairs smelling Emma's famous omlettes.

"mmm." came Manny's voice behind Emma and then her breath tickling down her neck.

Emma tried not to shiver and flipped the omlette on the stove while smiling, "haven't made these in a while."

Manny leaned against the counter and smiled happily though, "I'm glad your making them." .. before she stopped because of her body issues, and Emma had considered omlettes unhealthy because of the cheese but it was actually GOOD for her..

..how glad she was she helped Emma get through that horrible past. She had no idea why Emma had issues with her body..her body was flawless... **perfect.** Manny felt her eyes gazing down it and she swallowed nervously, knowing it was bad but Emma was asking for it; wearing those tight green yoga shorts and the way her tank hugged every curve and her chest- Manny looked away quickly when Emma turned with plates.

OH wow, they were done ? How long was she staring?

Manny felt her heart pounding and followed Emma to the table.

"Where's the brady bunch?" teased Manny as Emma shrugged.

"Joey's I think." she said and they began to eat.

Emma's phone was in the middle of the table and while they ate breakfeast, Manny couldn't help but see Emma glance at it time to time like she did when Sean and her were in a fight.

"Again!?" snapped Manny, dropping her fork.

Emma's mouth dropped to then flush and shrug, "We just haven't been talking a whole lot since.."

"since you **gave **him your most **prized **possession?" Manny got up and even paced back and forth herself, "I'm gonna find Sean and I'm gonna-"

Emma got up and stopped Manny with her hands on her shoulders, "Manny it's fine. I'm not crushed, just confused." she admitted.

Manny eyed up at her closely.. not crushed? We're they 'inlove' and all that crap?

Emma just shrugged at her hopelessly, and then dropped her hands, playing with them nervously and Manny softened, putting her hand on Emma's hip.

Emma gasped and felt that spark between them and took a step back but was now trapped against a counter as Manny squinted her eyes.

She noticed Emma do that.

"How come you flinch _every _time I touch you now?" Manny asked, stepping closer and Emma painfully leaned on the counter.

"I-I'm not." she lied.

Manny raised a challenging eyebrow and put **both **her hands on Emma's hips and Emma sucked in a shakey breath and Manny softened again, noticing what was happening. Emma _maybe _liked the touch. Her heart skipped and she gripped Emma's hips more, standing closely.

"_Manny_." Emma trembled as she whispered her name

Manny gazed into her eyes, and leaned her body even more against Emmas, too close to be just _friendly_. Emma's chest moved up and down quickly, showing her breath was unsteady but Manny didnt need to see it, she heard it.

Her little feet went slowly up on her tip toes and she leaned her head down in the space between Emma's neck and shoulder and she bit her lip before she leaned down and kissed it softly.

Emma sighed in a sort of surrending way ,closing her eyes and Manny's heart pounded with happiness. She began to suck more hungerily and then pulled away, landing back flat on her feet and grabbed the back of Emma's head, leaning her down like last time and crashed her lips to hers.

Emma moaned and whimpered in the kiss, and then pulled away quickly as they both panted, "Manny!" she yelled like she didn't kiss back or something

Manny panted and then walked around her and leaned on the counter herself this time as Emma whirled around and gave her a look of disbelief.

"Face it, _Emma_." she taunted her, "You _liked _it." she covered her a mouth with her fingers as she smiled and then dropped her hand, "And I felt tounge."

Emma blushed so red her mouth even fell.

"I won't _do that,_" she turned around so not facing Manny and looked so confused, "I won't..do _that_." she looked scared and Manny frowned.

It was harder for Emma because she was new to this and not THIS wild type of a girl, plus she had a boyfriend.

But..that didn't mean she could just deny that she didn't _like_ when **they** kissed cause that hurt Manny too.

"Don't judge it til you try it." Manny said and walked passed her, heading back to the basement and tossed her almost a seducing glance before going back down.

Emma sucked in a breath and felt her knees go weak, so pulled the chair out and sat. Wow. Also, can Manny stop being so irresistible? And wearing those damn revealing outfits..

She pushed her thighs together tightly and whimpered when she felt herself get hot and bothered as she thought about the way Manny's toned hips looked. She then bit her lip feeling her heart thumping out of her chest again.

Manny entered the dot later wearing long blue jeans and a red strapless tube top. She brushed the bangs on her forehead before she sat down across from Darcy.

"Hey." she greeted, a bit in a daze since this morning.

"hi." beamed Darcy and pushed a milkshake towards her, "Got you strawberry." she sipped on her own chocolate.

Manny smiled for the effort, "I hate Strawberry." she then looked down sadly, "Emma likes strawberry."

Darcy rolled her eyes..did Manny KNOW how much she whined about Emma?

"We got a new club member." Darcy said, leaning over the table to whisper.

Manny blinked and focused more on Darcy and eyed her weirdly, "Really? We are allowing more people?"

She shrugged, "Why not."

"Well..is she attractive?" joked Manny, "And do I have to fool around with her?" she laughed nervously, knowing she won't if she didn't find the girl attractive.

Speak of the devil, Darcy noticed Alex come in and start to come over but then teased Manny, "What, you don't mind just me and you?" she flirted.

Manny opened her mouth to then remember something and smiled wide, "Emma might be in."

Darcy would of thrown her shake on the floor in anger if it weren't for Alex to come and take it, and sit down next to her.

"Oh, so Nelsons back in?" smirked Alex, giving Manny that look that screamed 'I know'.

Manny put the pieces together quickly, and her eyes widened and she looked at Darcy insanely, "Alex?!" she shouted.

Some people turned and glanced over as Manny shut up but glared at Darcy and slowly to Alex.

"No." Manny declared, "no way."

"I can't join your little club?" teased Alex.

Manny tried not to feel embarressed and shot Alex a nasty look, "No, you can't." she confirms and looked away as she taunted, "Wouldn't want you _actually _falling in love with us."

Alex's eyes swung daggers at Manny and she went to snap til Darcy cut her off, "Manny, she's not ugly." Darcy declared and blushed a bit when Alex snuck her a smirk.

Manny rolled her eyes and got back up, "No, but she's rude, a bully, and not mine or Emma's _type."_

"How would you know I'm not Emma's type?" challanged Alex, raising an eyebrow at Manny.

Manny felt her eyes flash almost jealousy and tried to hide it with anger, "Cause I would." she snapped, "So stay away from her." she shook her head, "Us." with that she stormed out.

"Where you going!?" called Darcy.

Manny stopped by the door, "Craig's back in town, going to go see him play." she rolled her eyes and left.

Darcy and Alex shared a look.


	6. You came!

**thanks 76South! Hope you keep reading! I kept forgetting to message back cause I keep updating quick so I don't lose interest ahah. Loving the reviews! **

**AllieB- Thanks for coming to read! This ones gonna be as hot but more romantic you know? There's more of a story and true love thing but these girls def don't mind fooling around first! haha.**

"Wow, you showed." Craig said, ever so happy and eyes wide with excitement.. .or maybe so wide because on cocain.. but Manny didn't know that yet.

Manny wore the best little black dress she could find and she looked hot with her smokey eye make up

She bared a smile and stood at the back of the stage before he went on, "Yaaa, look at that." she said sarcastically, "I give time to you when you never waste a second on me."

Craig frowned, noticing the bad tension, "Manny I missed you alot!" he leaned down and kissed her hard.

She almost cringed but put her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry. It's been so crazy but arent you happy I'm not the cliche sort of rockstar boyfriend?" he teased.

Manny raised an eyebrow, "If you're making a joke about being unfaithful, you can shut up now."

He just laughed and kissed her again for her to weakly smile when they pulled away.

"Craig!" came that annoying whiney voice. Ellie.

Manny pulled away, well had to, when Ellie grabbed Craig's shoulder and he turned and hugged her tight.

Manny rolled her eyes seeing Ellie sigh in happiness. God, get a room.

"You are going to do great!" Ellie told him, and they had a conversation without even noticing Manny just walk out.

She went back to the bar sort of club out front, and the stage and fans was getting ready for Craig. Her eyes lightened up when she noticed Emma walk in with baby blue tight blue sleeve top and small white mini skirt, her hair glowing gold.

"You came!" Manny said excitingly, pulling her into a hug and smiled feeling Emma hug back.

So no awkwardness.. good. She had texted her today hoping she'd come..

She pulled away when she noticed Sean too, "And you brought Sean.." she tried not to look so annoyed.

"You mad at me?" Sean asked, furrowing his eyebrows and confused on how she could be.

Manny groaned, rolling her head back.. no... Sean was a good friend even though annoyingly Emma's boyfriend..but he did nothing wrong.

She came up with another excuse, "No! No.." she sighed, watching Ellie come back out too, "Craigs just being Craig, and Ellie being same annoying Ellie."

Emma passed her a small smile and they all glanced to Ellie clapping almost like a seal when Craig came onto the stage and everyone cheered.

"Yea..she's quite clingy." Sean said knowingly

Both Emma and Manny smirked at him for his agree on that. Than they turned to the show.

"Great." Emma joked to Manny, nudging her and pointed to the front row, "Their here too." Manny looked, and both saw Jay and Alex.

"Maybe they're bad together." Manny joked and Emma giggled with her as they both rolled their eyes and focused on the show.

It was a good show, Craig sounded great but Manny just couldn't think straight.

"You okay?" Emma asked her over the music.

Manny looked back at her and saw Sean holding Emma's hand, and frowned some more, "Fine." she lied, "Can't see.." she declared and walked away, crossing her arms and stood at the front to watch Craig.

After the show, she smiled bursting into his room, "You did gr-" she stopped talking, seeing him snort the rest of his coke on the table.

Craig turned and he smiled, pretending like he wasn't just snorting drugs infront of her "Baby!"

Manny tilted her head confused, and watched him just pull another bag out as she slowly walked around the couch and to him, "Craig...what the HELL!?" she yelled

Craig's eyes widened and he stood up, cupping her face, "no, no baby don't be mad. Join me! Really makes you feel good." he took her hand and she yanked it out, glaring madly at him.

"Not a cliche Rockstar huh?" she snapped at him.

They both turned when the door opened and Ellie slowly walked in, "Everything..okay?" she asked them.

Manny rolled her eyes, "ofcourse." she sneered at her.

Craig looked between them and went to open his mouth til Ellie's mouth dropped and pointed at the bag of coke, "is that yours?!" she yelled at Craig.

Manny raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, also looking at Craig. Hm, maybe Ellie wasn't so stupid after all.

"It's..it's..." Craig swallowed nervously and glanced at Manny, "it's hers.."

Manny's mouth dropped, that LITTLE fucki-

"Maybe you should leave?" taunted Ellie, walking toward Manny and crossed her arms as if she intimidated Manny.

Manny snickered, wishing she could punch her but thought of a better idea, "_congradulations, _he's all yours!" she sneered at Craig before she stormed out.

Ellie smiled a little and looked back at Craig who sadly watched Manny slam the door behind her.

Idiots.

Manny went down the hall of many dressing rooms for the band members, til she shrieked, being pulled into one.

The door slammed after her and she then was pushed up against it and stared up into the eyes of Alex Nunez.

Oh god.

"Alex, I don't have the energy right now to cat fight." she taunted.

"I'm not here to fight." Alex told her, and Manny also noticed her in a small black dress too and wearing her old hoop earrings..not so bad for her.

Manny then eyes her suspiciously til Alex's hand dropped between them, and slowly went down Manny's thigh, and pulled her dress up slowly.

"you know.." whispered Alex, eyes still on Manny's who swallowed, not sure if she wanted this, "I was after someone else in the club...but your little attitude got me pretty hot and bothered." she admitted.

"Alex" she warned, not wanting- She gasped, feeling Alex not slide in one finger at once, but three and she shut her eyes tight, crying out and moaned, throwing her head back against the door and Alex put a hand over her mouth and began to work her hand.

Manny glared into Alex's eyes hating the way this felt so good but Alex's fingers thrusted right against her g-spot and her thighs trembled and her eyes couldn't glare any longer, but flutter.

"That's it." Alex purred.

Alex used her other hand to rip the straps of Manny's dress down who shrieked a bit, shutting her eyes and still rocking her pussy against Alexs talented hand but felt her breasts free.

"No bra, not shocked." taunted Alex, leaning down and sucked one nipply into her mouth and then bit it at the end and let it drop.

It bounced a bit and Alex eyed them wantingly.

"You have such big tits, baby." Alex said, sucking on them more and Manny was trembling and could barely stand on her legs as Alex fasted her pace and drove her fingers into Manny hard and fast until she was screaming and someone knocked on the door.

Alex put a hand over Manny's mouth again.

"Everything okay in there?" came a voice. They stayed quiet. The figure stayed for a moment, til giving up and they heard him walk away.

Alex looked back to Manny with a smirk, "next time don't shoot down the lesbian whose been doing this longer than you little girls."

"Go to hell Alex." sneered Manny, she never OKAYED this. Sure it felt good but she was going to feel dirty afterwards and she knew it.

Alex curled her fingers while still in Manny and she came right there, dropping a bit and Alex had to hold her up against the door as she jerked her hand up once more into the petite girl and Manny limply leaned on the door with Alex holding her up and she panted, a bit of sweat on her forehead

"OH my god.." panted Manny and slowly stood up on her own two feet, her heel clicking as she did so and she shakingly put her dress straps back on, one first, and then went for the other until Alex grabbed her arm and then pushed Manny face first back into the door.

"It's not over yet." Alex whispered in her ear.

Manny groaned and tried to struggle, "I can say no Alex and it'd be rape!" she snapped.

Alex pushed Manny's dress up and bent down to her knees and challanged her, "cry rape then." she said.

Nothing.

Manny felt humilated but she leaned her forehead against the door and her mouth dropped as she felt Alex's tounge run up her folds, and all the way up to her ass crack and she cried out, trying to stay up as Alex put her hands on each side of Manny's thighs and pulled them apart and went back to eating her out.

"Oh fuck Alex." cried Manny and shivered then whined when she felt it stop.

"You a slut Manny?" Alex asked and she looked over her shoulder to see Alex on her knees behind her and now spreading her ass cheeks.

Manny closed her eyes looking back at the door, "Yes." she cracked out, and Alex's mouth licked her from behind and she came harder than before and even fell to the door. Alex did stop as Manny laid on her back and Alex spread her legs, licking her juices up and Manny came so hard, tears came to her eyes... but it could of been feeling really dirty too..

As Manny got up on shakey legs, Alex smirked, seeing she humiliated the girl AND made her cum.

"That won't happen again." sneered Manny, and turned on her heel.

"You like Emma." Alex called after her.

Manny stopped at the door in a hault, and slowly turned.

Alex corrected herself, "You **really **like Emma."

Manny looked down sadly. Yea.. but she was with Sean. ..and Manny was miserably trying to fill the emptiness with two others girls now, Darcy AND Alex.

"I can help you make her jealous." Alex said.

Manny slowly began to consider it, than raised her eyebrow at Alex looking interested.


	7. Naughty Girls

**To be honest, for the reviewers asking Lib to join... I just can't see it! Don't know if i'll join her or not. The girls I see with close bonds that could of been more was em/manny and darc/manny and Alex was just openly a lesbian aha and she likes her preppy girls. Not sure if Liberty has ever bonded real closely to a girl.. this isn't just smut, there is a story! So don't want anything to be TOO out there lol. keep giving me ideas though! I need them ahah. Onto the story...**

"made you favorite tonight." Snake told Emma, laying down his famous mac and cheese.

Emma grumbled, "That's Manny's favorite." and since she was missing, it made Emma moodier.

Spike handed out plates and sat down, "Well, too bad she's not here then." she started to put a bib on Jack.

Emma went to dig in for her fork to drop on her plate and her mouth fell when two people came through the kitchen door from out back.

They were laughing, Manny giggling, and the other person was the one and only Alex. What the **hell?**

"Oh you made it" smiled Snake as the two girls turned and smiled.

Alex put her arm around Manny and greeted, "Long time no see Mr S... Mrs S' wife." she joked.

Manny rolled her eyes smiling and took Alexs arm off her then took hold of her arm as she guided her to the dinner table. She snuck a glance at a dumbfounded Emma.

Good.

"I didn't know you two were...friends." admitted Snake but passed Alex a plate.

"Yea, well we are." Alex said, sharing a smirk with Manny, "Sorta." they giggled again.

Snake and Spike didn't seem to notice what that could mean but Emma quickly did. Alex was a lesbian, everybody knew that and Manny was clearly taking 'notes' from her.

Emma wanted to lung at Alex, or maybe even Manny..she had no idea which one she should. What nerve she had!

"Em, you gonna eat?" Spike asked.

Emma snapped out of it and glared down at her food but nodded. Manny frowned a little, but kept to the plan.. she wouldn't relax though until Emma took a bite and than nodded.

When dinner was over and Spike helped Snake with the dishes, the girls sat at the table.

"Dinner was amazing" Alex told them, glancing at Emma too. She scowled at her, and it just made Alex smirk. Had Nelson filled out more this year? Cause her tits looked a bit bigger to her.. damn, if she wasn't gorgeous enough before..

"Always room for one more." smiled Spike politely over her shoulder.

Manny smiled happily to Alex who leaned in while the parents were turned and shared a quick kiss. Emma's eyes widened and she looked down.

She snuck a glance up, seeing Alex's hands cup Manny's face and deepen it. Holy crap! Did they know her PARENTS were in the room?!

"ow!" Manny jumped and rubbed her leg under the table where Emma had kicked her. Emma glared at her and shot a look at Baby Jack in the highchair right near them.

Manny huffed but did stop, maybe she was going over board..

"so are you guys ready for prom?" Spike asked, turning back around and collecting more dishes.

"Oh can't wait." Alex sarcastically said.

Emma smiled barely at her mother and Manny forced a nod and shrug.

"Is Sean gonna take you?" Spike asked Emma who then tilted her head and glanced at the two new 'lovers'

Two can play this game.

"yea." Emma answered.

Manny stiffened and glared, watching Emma stand up.

"Actually, I told him we'd hangout tonight." Emma insisted and tossed Manny one more glare before she grabbed her coat and opened the door, leaving with a slam.

Alex couldn't help but grin and look at Manny whose eyes were glued to the door, "You got her." she declared.

Manny uneasily smiled...she wasn't so sure.

Alex grabbed her hand as they walked downstairs, "You know what'd really piss her off?" Alex asked and sat two beds in the basement.

She picked the one she thought was Emma's... had to be, had tie dye blankets.. only a hippie enviromentlist would have that. The other bed was black and silky, too sexy for Emma..more Manny.

Alex sat on the missing blondes bed and took her shirt off slowly, giving Manny a 'I dare you' look.

Manny took the hint, she meant fool around but.. "That's not my bed-" she stopped talking and smirked a bit. So jealousy was an UGLY color on her and payback, she could be a little evil.

She walked infront of Alex and stopped between her legs as Alexs hands moved up her hips and raised her shirt off.

"take off your pants." Alex nearly growled and Manny rolled her eyes but did so

She now stood infront of Alex in nothing but lacey black bra and panties. Alex drooled and let her hands wonder to the back of Manny's eyes, squeezing it and then spanked it.

Manny yelped a bit to laugh and put her hands on Alex's shoulder, climbing on top of her.

"Wait.." Alex said and postioned her leg between Mannys and then grabbed her hips.

Manny was confused and Alex smirked, kissing her roughly and then pulled away to grip Manny's hips and move her back and forth so that Manny's middle part was rubbing against her thigh.

Manny gasped and moaned, "Oh god... what.." she never done or seen this before and she began to rock her hips faster on Alex's leg as one of Alex's hands gripped her ass and the other one removed her bra. When Manny went harder, slamming her pussy up and down Alex's thigh, she began to pant and cried out with Alex twisted her nipple between her fingers.

"Oh you fucking, bitch." breathed Manny hotly, and then was pushed down on the bed.

"your the bitch." Alex taunted, pounding her hips into Manny's, rubbing their clits together, "You're letting yourself get fucked on your best friends bed." She leaned down as she went rougher, Manny jerked upwards each time Alex moved into her and she held onto the bed posts, moaning out

"Uh, huh, hhuh, yeah!" MAnny cried out, feeling it rising and the fact this was Emmas bed, she was wetter than before and her mouth dropped, sucking in a powerful gasp as the orgasm washed over her and she leaned up, trying to stop Alex from pounding her pussy into hers still but Alex pinned her wrists down and above her head.

Manny's eyes almost rolled back but comming hard again "ALEX!" she shouted. She came again, and when she thought it was finally over, Alex bent down and sucked Manny up like a straw and Manny started to twitch her hips up and down and sweat dropped from her neck and forehead. She gripped alex's hair, her body arching back.

"A-al-alex. Ah!" Manny trembled and started to feel herself coming AGAIN. Jesus christ! She gripped her fingers in Alexs hair and pulled her off her pussy after she came, and panted hard as she glared into her eyes but they also fluttered as she tried to calm down and breath, then kissed her hard.

Alex pushed her tounge into Manny's and Manny then shoved her down on the bed. She kept her eye on Alex as she pushed the girls jeans off and Alex leaned up on her elbows, watching Manny push her thonge to the side and start sucking her pussy.

Alex jerked and moaned, "Oh yeah Manny..thats it." she sighed in bliss and fell on her back to then feel Mannys finger slip down between her folds with her tounge and then stick it into her ass and she jumped and cursed, "Oh fuck!" Manny plungedin and out of her while her mouth stayed on her pussy part.

Alex sat up to watch her and was breathless, cursing over and over as her ass and both clit was being tended to, "You fuckin little freak." smirked Alex, gripping Manny's long beautiful hair and pushed her pussy into her face more and threw her head back, "Oh god, make me come make me come!" she begged.

She looked around and saw a picture of Emma on the wall with Manny, both in bathing suits and smiling together and she moaned, shutting her eyes and trying to picture Emma without the bathing suit and she came hard, bucking her hips and even when Manny pulled away, she twitched down on the bed, groping her breats and panted, opening her eyes.

Manny got up and sighed, "Alright, we really gotta get out of her bed before she comes home."

"Wait." Alex said, and grabbed Manny's panties before she slid them back on and left it on Emma's bed then smirked, "So she knows.." she also left her bra and the two giggles, dressing and running up the stairs.


	8. But It's Manny

"you okay Em?" Sean asked Emma, splitting from their kiss as she pulled away breathless and glaring.

"I throw myself at you and your actually stopping it?" she taunted, raising an eyebrow and just wearing her usual white skirt and red bra.

Sean was just in jeans and panted, "I-i'm just wondering is all.. you've never thrown yourself at me like that before." he smirked a bit, liking it, but wondering where it came from.

Emma leaned back and huffed, "I'm just having a bad day at all...week." she muttered.

He frowned and knew what she meant. As much as he cared about her and did love her..he just couldn't seem to get passed the Jay thing... but he didn't mind screwing around with the hottest blonde he knew either.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Emma gave him a look but then sighed and closed her eyes. Why not... Sean could keep secrets, unlike her.

"Manny's gone a little.." she looked for the word, "off."

He gave her a wierd look with a smirk, "What's that mean Em?" he leaned back on the couch a bit and pulled her into his arms and she stared off sadly

"Promise you won't say a thing?" she asked.

He nodded.

"She's fooling around..with girls." she finally revealed. She gasped, beingin his arms and even FELT him harden, "SEAN!"

Sean laughed, putting his hands up and insisted "You can't expect a guy not to react to that."

"I'm trying to be serious!" she laughed, playfully hitting his shoulder. HE held her tighter and she finally relaxed and sighed.

He went on, "So... are you kinda... awkward about it all?"

"more than awkward" muttered Emma, remembering getting excited herself about it. But she couldn't tell SEAN that.

Sean drifted, "You can't judge her Em.. I mean, look at Alex Nunez or even Paige Michealchuck.. she had a go at it. It happens. Marco.. what his boyfriends name is." he muttered.

Emma smiled a bit, appreciating him trying to make it sound wrong in his own way to judge somebody for their sex preference.

"I'm not...judging.." she drifted off, not knowing how to explain.

Sean tried to understand and he couldn't help but think maybe she was accepting? He then had to picture Emma and Manny fooling around and he got all hot again and leaned down, kissing Emma's neck.

Emma shot up and shoved him a bit, playfully but also glaring, "You're imagining lesbians right now aren't you!?" she taunted, facing him and he pulled her onto his lap groaning, specially when she pressed against his now throbbing cock.

"How can I not?" he shot back and asked, "When now I got images of you **and **Manny fooling around."

Emma raised her eyebrows, a bit impressed herself as his lips went back to her neck and his hands went down to slowly pull her pants off. She rocked ontop of him slowly a moment later, and he gripped her hips so hard it left marks.

"Fuck Em." he breathed, she was so tight still.

"so.." panted Emma, slowly lifting up and them impaled down on him and his mouth fell, nearly coming right there, "What'd your fantasy be like?"

He opened his eyes, confused, but then cursed in pleasure when she did it again and he panted. Fantasy?

"You and Manny?" he smirked and pushed himself up into her himself before pulling her down onto the couch and thrusting in and out, ripping her bra off and sighed in happiness... she was so fucking flawless.

Emma whimpered, feeling his teeth graze her nipple and felt his member slid in and out of her. She shut her eyes as he spoke...

"You'd definitely be the innocent one." he teased, but went harder, clearly turned on by his own fantasy and now telling Emma about it, "Manny would control you."

Emma whimpered and her nails dug into his back, "Harder." she begged. Eyes still closed.

He panted in her ear and did so, slamming into her now and gritting his teeth. He gripped Emma's hair between his fingers, "She'd probably have you wrapped around her finger, doing everything she says.. but she'd probably also like being the one going down on you." he put his hand between Emma and him, rubbing her clit, "You're so fucking wet Emma."

She opened her eyes, a bit embarrassed and feeling a bit caught and then all thought were forgotten when she cried out, feeling herself coming hard, "SEAN" she begged, and he jerked into her a few more times til she felt him explode inside of her and he collapsed, panting hard and groaning.

"Jesus Em." he breathed, and couldn't even sit up yet, and kissed her shoulder, "That was...fucking _different_ and hot." he smirked.

He got off and Emma ran a hand through her hair, panting too and bit her lip nervously now.

He stood up and buttoned his jeans, his long hair pushed back as he chuckled, "Too bad you don't look at Manny that way.." he drifted, passing Emma a look that that'd be interesting

Silence.

more silence.

Sean turned to look at Emma oddly and then he angered, seeing her look down guilty like and avoiding his eyes.

Oh god... she did look at Manny that way. Jesus she said it herself! SHe was in a mood cause Manny was with other girls and then she came here and threw herself at him!

Holy FUCK, Emma was gay ? Bi? What the hell was it..

"Fucks sake Emma!" he bellowed and she jumped, quickly putting on her clothes and not wanting to talk about this but he kept yelling, first I'm worried about Jay, now fucking Manny?!"

She avoided his eyes, buttoning her pants up but yelled back, "You're the one who just had a massive orgasm to the your own fantasy of it."

"Doesn't mean I want my girlfriend leaving me for her! She's my friend too! That's-that's not.." Sean drifted off and his eyes saddened, to then slowly sit down.

Emma bit her lip sadly, watching him take this in and her heart broke, "Sean..I'm confused."

"It's **Manny**" Sean said to her and looked hopeless, "You guys... it's always been the Manny and Emma show more than it's been the Emma and Sean-"

"That's not true." Emma uneasily said, cause she knew it was.

He looked up at her, showing how threatened he felt of this, "D-do you not want to be with me at all?"

"If you're asking if I'm gay, Sean, its a no!"

"Well you're not completely straight if you have feelings for Manny!" he shouted back.

Emma started to cry and she turned, trembling and shaking her head. His shoulder dropped, knowing this was hard for her too and they had to admit... yea him and Emma loved another, but were they in love with another? Because it didn't hurt tHAT bad...just a bit of a disappointment.

"em..." he drifts and went behind her, pulling her into his arms and frowned as how much she was shaking and he kissed her neck tenderly "has she... made any moves?" he asked, swallowing hard and finding this odd to talk about.

"We kissed." Emma admitted, "Twice.." she turned around with tears in her eyes, "Sean Im so sorry."

He looked down, shaking his head but understood, "It's fine." he looked back up and seemed puzzled, then completely understanding.

Emma gave him a questioning look, "What?" she asked.

"It's actually **not **that shocking anymore." he admitted, eyes a bit wide like he was putting pieces together.

"Really?" Emma taunted uncomfortably, crossing her arms, "Well you seem to be dealing with it just fine, wanna help me out a bit?"

Sean laughed abit at her and shrugged at her glare, "I'm allowed to be a little mean." he insisted.

She scoffed, but nodded.

He went on, shrugging again, "Manny's always been there for you, Em. More than I have. She's seen you at your worst and she still loves you. You guys live together, wake up to another.." he groaned, "Why didn't I see it before? You fought over the same guys.."

Emma huffed, wishing she never told Sean about the Craig crush before, or Peter..

"But were you fighting for him? Or just with another?" Sean tested her.

Emma's shoulders dropped... she did always feel jealous when boys looked at Manny and she always thought it was because Manny was the prettier one but after years of Emma finally accepting the fact she was too, a babe... she had no reason to be jealous anymore but she was when boys still glanced Manny's way, and she just ignored the fact they looked at her too. She just didn't want them looking at **her**, at **her **Manny.

"You think deep down I felt like this for awhile?" Emma asked him and he nodded slight and she shook her head slowly, "Maybe.. it didn't really start til we playfully kissed at a sleepover though... then I couldn't think straight anymore."

She watched Sean cringe and felt sad again, "I'm sorry, I should be telling you this."

"No." he insists, "It's not that.. it's just kinda _hard."_

"Hard to talk-" Emma shut up, blushing madly and then rolled her eyes smiling. _He _was _hard_ again!? "Fine. Let me leave you two alone." she taunted and grabbed her bag.

She went back to Sean though and stared softly into anothers eyes as he weakly smiled and she kissed him on the lips slowly... just as a thankyou and he sighed when she pulled away. This was going to be some secret to keep.

"You cant stay around another hour?" he teased and she laughed but then thought about it and shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow when she tossed her bag off her shoulder.

"Why not." she said, she owed him something for not freaking out over this or completely raging, "But just ONE last time." she warned, pointing a finger.

He laughed but pulled her into another rough kiss and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

Maybe being just friends wouldn't be SO horrible..


	9. What A Tease

The next day at school, Darcy pushed through the crowd when she saw Manny.

"No running Miss Edwards." Called Mrs H sternly, wondering where her sons ex was running off to so desperately.

"Manny!" she called, seeing Manny walk to her locker.

Manny stopped at it to turn towards Darcy who stopped and tilted her head, "You look like hell." she admitted

Manny moaned tiredly. She felt like hell.

"I've been kinda.." she drifted, hair barely brushed, no make up.. but, that didn't mean she wasn't still beautiful. Girl like Manny didn't need make up.

"what?" Darcy asked. She noticed Manny put her hand on her neck and rub it, and saw hickeys.

It was Emma, wasn't it? Darcy jealously thought

"Kinda been Alex's _bitch_ this whole weekend." Manny whispered nervously and snickered before leaning on the locker in a huff, "I can't get Emma off my mind or wanting to hurt her for making me think what we do is..disgusting or something."

"How about.." Darcy looked around before sneaking her fingers into Manny's without anyone seeing, "I make you forget about both of them?" she smiled and led Manny to their lockeroom.

Manny was so out of it, she just left the door unlocked. Not like anyone came into the gym in the early morning

She was pushed down on the bench like usual and Darcy kissed her, and grinded her hips into hers. Manny moaned, and remembered how hot it was to do that on Alex so grinded back into Darcy. Darcy wished they didn't have so many clothes on.

She went to go take them off as she kissed Manny harder but she noticed something off and opened her eyes to see Manny out of it, her eyes drifting to the corner of the room even as Darcy put her hand between them and rubbbed her hand in a circular motion over Manny's jeans.

Manny just shut her eyes but stared at the corner still.

The door suddenly opened and they gasped, shrieking a bit and tore apart, turning to see Mrs H wide eyed and staring at them.

Did she see? Oh my god.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry." Manny said out loud and got up, grabbing her bag and raced out, face red.

Mrs H opened her mouth and looked to Darcy in blank shock and Darcy shut her eyes tight, leaning on the wall the bench was against.

"D-detention." Mrs H could only say, not sure how to deal with this and eyed Darcy one more time in confusion before she walked out.

"Detention huh?" laughed Alex sitting with Darcy at the dot.

She nodded.

Alex then eyed her and leaned in, "You think you can get into her office after school?"

"Why?" Darcy asked.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Confidential files?"

"so what.." drifted Darcy moody. Maybe she was a little mad Alex took Manny away from her all weekend.

Alex smirked, knowingly, "You know me and Santos fucked, don't you"

"Supposedly you did, a lot." Darcy said, glaring at Alex madly, "I said Manny was mine!"

"Could of fooled me." Alex said and then lifted her hands in defense, "I mean by the way she doesn't shut up about Emma."

"Well I wouldn't be worried about that if you went and did your part in this." Darcy sneered, "You said I could have Manny if you can have Emma."

"It's all part of my plan." whispered and promised Alex, "Emma was jealous as hell last weekend, and she sure won't talk to Manny, so I'll see if she'll talk to me if put in the situation."

"How do you do that?" DArcy questions suspiciously.

Alex gave her a dumb look, "_you _get me those _files_."

Darcy blinked but nodded, "Fine."

Meanwhile, Manny exhaustingly came home, and walked right down to her and Emma's room. She could barely think or anything today but then her mood went from depressed to happy when she saw Emma standing before her bed.

"Em." Manny breathed in releif.

Emma turned, and anger fashed into her eyes, and Manny even took a step back, her mouth dropping and wondering why Emma could be so upset.

Emma held on the tip of her index finger, Alex's bra. . that she found **in her bed**.

Manny's eyes began to water, forgetting she did that and it was honestly like when she was fooling around with Alex, she was a different person.. somebody she didn't like. She didn't know it'd anger Emma so much.

Emma threw the bra to Manny's side and sneered, "Keep your dirty little laundry to your side." she grabbed her sheets off her bed and stormed passed Manny to go throw it in the washer.

"Emma." Manny said and went to follow her.

Emma shoved the blankets in and started it and stormed past, "Don't talk to me." she fought her own tears and Manny grabbed her elbow.

"You said you weren't disgusted by me!" Manny cried, "So why are you acting like this?"

Emma finally broke into tears, "You _fooled around _with **another **girl in **my **bed." she said in disgust with hurt in her eyes and Manny saw betrayl also.

Her heart stopped... Emma felt like Manny had cheated on her or something. Th-that's gotta be another sign that Emma wanted this too right?

Manny then shook her head, angrily looking at Emma, "You know how many times I caught you and Sean down here making out!"

"that's not the same!" Emma yelled.

"Yes it is!" Manny said just as hurt, "You're jealous over Alex, and I am with Sean." she confessed.

Emma looked striken, and she fearfully looked around, "I-I'm not jealous of _Alex._" she even bittered her name though. She then tried to leave but gasped when Manny's hand caught hers and Emma yelped a little, being pushed back onto the stairs.

Manny fell ontop and she didn't mean to push them down but when she did, she stared down at Emma until the blonde slowly looked up, gazing softly into Manny's eyes.

Manny grabbed Emma's face and crashed her lips to hers, sighing in bliss again and shut her eyes tighter incase this was a dream and she didn't want to wake up.

Emma shut her eyes and also kissed back, rather deeply, her heart pounding and she grabbed Manny's face this time, cupping it between her hands as Manny's hands went to her waist and slowly slid down her thighs.

Emma moaned into the kiss and Manny did back, hearing that and it drove her wild.

Emma still laid back on the stairs as Manny leaned up and sat over her, on her lap. Manny bit her lip, sexily at that Emma noticed, and her eyes watched Manny's trail down her body.

Manny's hands on Emma's thighs, slowly trailed up and grabbed her black skirt on the way with. The two held stares at another, waiting for Emma to back out but Emma let her lift her skirt and Manny's finger shook

Manny felt her heart pounding and when she had Emma's skirt raised and the blonde just lying there under her, on the stairs, she finally got the courage to slowly bend down and kissed around Emma's smooth bare neck, since wearing just a strapless top.

"Manny.." moaned Emma and their hearts beated faster.

Manny sucked down her neck and pushed her shirt up to just around her ribs as she lowered her head and kissed down her toned stomach. Emma whimpered and shut her eyes, breathing unsteadily, "oh god Manny..." she whispered.

"It's okay Em." Manny assured her, kissing near Emma's belly botton and still keeping eye contact with her when the blonde opened her eyes again and stared down at Manny so wantingly

Emma felt her pussy pulsing when Manny's tounge slowly teased around her belly botton, sending vibes down to her clit and she groaned in agony.

"tell me you want me, Em." Manny needed to hear it.

Emma sighed in happiness but felt as if she couldn't speak, her mouth even moved a bit but nothing came out and she bit her lower lip seeing Manny slowly move between Emma's thigh, and pushed her thighs apart, kissing the sides of them before staring hungerily at Emma's hot pink lace panties.

She looked at Emma again, waiting for it, "Admit it." she ordered.

Emma suddenly slammed her thighs together and sat up on the steps and Manny let a breath of madness out.

"Your lying to yourself!" Manny told her, "You know you want to!" she panicked, watching Emma push her shirt back down and stand up

"C-can't do this." Emma stammered and went to get up but Manny grabbed her again, kissing her and Emma sadly whimpered in it, pulling away, "why don't you go get it somewhere else?" she snapped, "I'm not some sex toy like you seem to be for Alex and Darcy."

Manny cringed, and felt tears build up and they started to run down her cheeks as Emma ran up the stairs, and slammed the door behind her.

Her heart broke to pieces and she looked down at the spot Emma once was, happily kissing her back.

Meanwhile, Emma ran out of the house and ran to the side of the house to try to breath and broke into tears herself.

She stopped to lean on the bricks of the house and caught her breath, whipping tears away from her cheeks.

_**Why does your love hurt so much  
Tell me why, tell me why  
Does your love hurt so much..  
Your a tease**_


	10. Fucking the Goody Two Shoes

**76south- You got it! Sean now knows Em has stronger feelings for Manny : ) it's getting intense.**

**dragonspirit-you're a smart cookie! I for sure think Jane and Darcy had a bond.. I'm just waiting for the time they meet ;) you called it though. **

**AllieB- What guy DOESN'T want a threesome with two hot girls ahha, specially Manny and Emma lol. Dream come true... we'll see if it happens though, it'd be pretty intense.**

Emma was angry, so angry and she wanted to hurt Manny back for what she did. Emma had been living in misery and even begging Sean to stay at his place, just as friends ofcourse, for a few days to avoid her...and then, she came out with a brilliant plan.

Emma wore cute high waist black jean shorts and a white tank top tucked into it to show off her hips and long legs.

Alex couldn't miss it, her head turned and doubled back twice at the door as Emma walked in. She wore little 'fuck me' heels too and Alex turned her body on the stool when Emma was heading right to her.

The blonde nervously played with her hands, and Alex wanted to throw her right down on that counter and take the innocence out of Emma now.

"What you want?" ALex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Group meeting?" joked Emma, yet slightly still nervous and looking around frantically.

"With.." Alex was confused and then asked, "The club?"

Emma nodded slowly, her eyes slowly locking on Alex's who eyed her, wondering what this was about.

"I can ask hold it at my house? Call Darcy to call Manny.." drifted Alex but smirked a bit, "Why? Are you _in_? Or are you gonna hold a protest?" she joked.

"I'm in." Emma said so firmly, Alex almost shuddered thinking about REALLY getting to bend Emma over on a counter.

She also noticed after Emma's brave remark, she began to nervously itch her neck again.

"You're shaking like a leaf, Nelson." Alex teased, her eyes trailed up and down her tall body... just the perfect height for hers.

"Do...can you.." Emma clenched her jaw and looked the right annoyingly, not knowing how to say this.

Alex took the hint and grabbed Emma's hand, leading her to the bathroom and Emma yanked her hand out of Alex's when someone was in it, but they just dried their hands and left.

Emma turned back to Alex, a bit breathless, "would you want.." god, she STILL couldn't say it.

She couldn't ask Darcy though, she knew she was too into Manny and she didnt sence a 'connection' between them.. but Alex.. .Alex was her only chance at really making Manny jealous..but what if Alex really liked Manny now? Emma couldn't see why not..

Alex knew what she was trying to ask, and it was driving her impatient waiting for her to say it, "Want you?" she finally asked

Emma looked embarrassed and went to leave. Of course Alex couldn't want her, they'd have a cat fight before even! Alex use to always be at her throat. It was silly to think maybe she could want Emma but I don't know, Emma thought for a second she may of..maybe a little.

Alex grabbed her back inside and hotly breathed in her ear as her hands trailed up Emma's stomach and even pushed Emma up against the wall and gripped her breasts together through her shirt, "Ofcourse I fucking want you, you stupid bitch." she laughed breathlessly and then kissed her.

Emma's eyes widened and couldn't believe she was doing this. She forced herself to kiss back and she pulled away, "Can I be yours tonight?" she asked.. she had no idea how the girls 'assigned' to another.

"Baby you be mine forever." Alex huskily said in her ear and dug her hand right into Emma's shorts.

Emma gasped in sharply, staring at Alex with fear, but then lust as Alex's hand actually felt good, rubbing her clit and made it wet in a second. Her knees were already going weak, "A-alex." she stuttered, "I've never done this before." she whispered.

"let me guess." whispered Alex, pushing fingers into her now and raised an eyebrow, "Oh, not a complete virgin?" she was impressed and then stopped and grabbed Emma before she fell and smirked at her.

"Where we going?" EMma nervously asked, letting Alex lead her out

"going to my place.. you deserve the best." Alex told her girl. Yup you heard her, _hers_. And she'd go down with a fight with Manny if she had to.

Emma was like white chocolate and Alex loved her candy. I mean, Alex would love to keep fooling around with Manny, but Emma? Emma she'd never get bored of, and she was drowing in her craving for her now.

"where's your..parents?" Emma asked, looking around as Alex followed in after her.

"Save it, Greenpeace." teased Alex, walking up from behind and whispered, "You know I don't have the family home like you do." she turned her around roughly and glanced at the chair behind Emma, "Sit."

Emma instantly did as told and Alex smirked at that. OH yeah, Emma was going to be hers.

Emma sat in the metal chair and Alex bent over her, unbottoning her shorts and Emma lifted her hips, letting Alex slide them off and then nervously sat there, panties and tank top and black high heels.

Emma went to bend and take the heels off, "no." snapped Alex, "keep them on."

Emma obeyed, looking like a scared kitten.

"I can't wait to make you scream, baby." Alex almost moaned as she spoke to Emma, bending on her knees and spread Emma's legs.

Emma was shaking so nervously again and then yelped when Alex bent up from between her legs and took eye level and grabbed her hair in her fist.

"You want this." Alex said, as if trying to convince her, "say it!"

"I want this!" Emma cried out, shutting her eyes tight and then gasped sharply and shut her eyes tighter feeling Alex yank her panties off and then Alex spread her pussy lips apart and Emma's whole body was shaking, she couldn't help it.

Her eyes rolled back and she threw her head back when Alex licked slowly up her pussy and then slowly back down and she jerked and panted, and opened her eyes to watch and began to squirm as Alex did it faster and faster and Emma started to moan and _really _start to buck her hips and bend her knees up. Her feet even curled upwards in pleasure, her high heels pointing up.

"That's it baby." Alex told her, "Good girl." she went back to eating her pussy the best she's ever ate anyones and she swirled her tounge inside Emma and the blonde could barely sit straight on the chair.

"ALEX!" She shouted.

Alex laughed sexily, holding Emma's thighs apart that were trying to close by the sensitivity, "You're quite the screamer." she teased and licked again for Emma to groan and lean back, enjoying it and panting and whimpering.

"hoooooly FUCK!" Emma even cried out and Alex smiled in her clit, innocents never tasted so good..

Emma's legs finally trembled and she shook each time Alex took a few more licks to tease her until she collapsed in the chair and begged her to stop, "I can't.. no more." she pleaded.

"Baby.." Alex raised up and leaned over Emma and kissed her, Emma kissed her tiredly back but so sweetly it turned Alex on all over again and she made Emma stand on her shakey legs, "We arent done yet."

Emma's eyes widened and Alex took her to her room, and threw Emma down on the bed, "A-Alex I can't do it again." she was too senstive.

"I'll _make _you do it again." Alex said, crawling over her and the blonde swallowed her fear but also felt herself getting wet.

"I didn't know-" Emma shut up.

Alex ripped Emma's top off, she still wore heels though, "You didn't know what, pretty girl?"

"You wanted me so bad." she breathed uneasily.

Alex smirked, "What can I say, your hot little mouth turns me on and your not hard to look at." she said and Emma blushed, "So.." drifts Alex, laying over her, "still with Sean?"

Emma shook her head no.

"You in love with Manny?"

Emma froze.

How could she ask her that? how could she KNOW that.

Alex smirked knowingly, "fine," she corrected herself for Emma's sanity, "Do you still have _feeling _for Manny?"

Emma nodded, looking down ashamed... she wanted Manny even more than Alex right now.

"How about." Alex ran her finger down between Emma's chest, finally getting to see those knock out tits. "You become my girlfriend...and Manny can see what she lost?"

Emma nervously gulped, not so sure.. .

"she's with Darcy you know?" Lied Alex, giving Emma her best promising look, "They've been secretly dating too..."

She smirked, seeing Emma's eyes daze off then look at Alex hopelessly.

"What about it, baby?" Alex asked her, leaning down and softly kissing her, "You my girl now Em?"

Emma answered with a kiss and then Alex pinned her down.

"i'm talking about **really **dating Emma." she said seriously and grinded her pelvis into Emma's who cried out pleasurably.

Damn, she was sensitive about one orgasm.

"Dates, holding hands, letting me _fuck you_ whenever I please." Alex purred and liked the way Emma wrapped her legs around her waist, "Good girl." Alex whispered down at Emma, admiring her blonde shiney long hair and innocent light brown eyes yet she was grinding her pussy back into Alex's and she could feel her heels digging into her ass but she loved it

Emma panted and threw her head back as Alex rubbed herself into Emma more when she repositioned and sat between her legs in the oppisite direction and began to scissor her. Emmas screams got louder and louder.

"And **no other girls**." sneered Alex, gripping Emma's hair when she had her on her stomach now and kissed down her back.

Emma arched her ass up with her stomach on the bed and whimpered but nodded. What other choice did she have? Manny was with Darcy now... Alex seemed to be good in bed so, take it or leave it?

Emma yelped when Alex hit her ass, "Lex, that hurts!" she exclaimed.

Alex smirked, loving her call her that nickname, "Love hurts baby." she leaned down and kissed the red mark sweetly.

Emma frooze, _love_ ? She hoped Alex didn't mean that, cause she'd _never _love Alex. This was fun, sex, lust.

She only loved one person in all this mess...

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT NOW!? REVIEWS!.. .need ideas, beginning to suffer from them.**


	11. Shes Confused

"Alex, I gotta go." groaned Emma. She couldn't believe she stayed another weekend at her place.

She hadn't told anyone.

Alex scoffed and sat up, "Fine, school I guess right?" she asked and watched Emma dress, "Are you going to finally tell Manny about us?"

"I will when it gets to it." muttered Emma. She got into jeans and a long sleeve top.

Alex stood up, wearing blank tank top and grey sweats. Her eyes were full of hurt and fury, "You said you'd tell everyone! We went to the movies this week.. you don't mind strangers seeing us but you do mind Manny?"

Jesus when were these two going to fucking move on!

"No." Emma lied with a shrug, "God Alex, I just haven't seen her in a while.." she looked for an excuse, "Probably with Darcy right?"

Alex frowned but stiffed a nod. She forgot she told Emma they were 'dating'.

"I'm going to be late." Emma said and gasped when Alex grabbed her back but now smiled, so she did back thankful they weren't going to fight.

Alex kissed her deeply and Emma kissed back before tearing apart and waved.

Meanwhile,

"Glad you let me drive your butt to school." smiled Darcy, driving Manny.

Manny sighed, "YEah well, my walking buddy seems to be "

"You haven't heard?" Darcy asked, knowing she was speaking of Emma.

"What?" Manny asked her, shaking her head.

"Her and Sean broke up." Darcy pretended she didn't know about Alex.. but she did, that'd be the next step to show Manny who far her and Emma were drifting apart.

Manny's mouth dropped and she stared ahead at the road in confusion, "She didn't even _tell_ me." she whispered.

"Shitty." admitted Darcy and pulled into Degrassi. Darcy saw Alex at the side of the building but luckily Manny didn't

They parked and got out, "Wanna go work on our cheers?"Manny asked her.

Darcy went to glance at Alex..she probably wanted to talk but if Manny was offering..

"Like cheers?" she winked then frowned, "Or cheer cheers."

"actual cheers, Darc." smiled Manny, rolling her eyes then got distracted. Emma was walking up the school stair, "Nevermind, we'll talk later."

Darcy frowned, but watched her walk off and huffed walking over to Alex.

Alex hid around the corner so Emma didn't see she followed her to school and nodded to Darcy, "Bible." she greeted.

Darcy narrowed her eyes but crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

"files yet?" she asked.

Darcy huffed, "I had ONE detention with Mrs H and I had gotten it because she caught me almost having sex _with a girl _in the gym class."

Alex gave her a 'soo...' kind of look.

Darcy scoffed, "I'll get to it alright?!" she snapped and went to leave to then turn back and tilt her head, "How are you and Emma?"

"Fine." shrugged Alex, trying to convince herself, "She'll know soon I'll make her happier than Manny." she snickered.

Darcy raised an eyebrow and just shrugged, "If you say so." she turned and walked back to school.

Alex crossed her arms and clenched her jaw.

Meanwhile, as Manny went to catch up to Emma, she stopped in her tracks seeing a familiar orange civic but only Sean leaning against Jay's civic.

"hey!" she called and went over.

Sean looked over and blinked to cough slightly and scratch the back of his neck, "Hey Manny."

"Santos." greeted the one and only Jay as the window rolled down and he sat in it, smoking a cigerette.

"What are you guys doing here?" Manny asked and eyed Sean suspciously..was he trying to get Emma back..

..why'd they break up? So many questions ran through her head.

"Jay's waiting on his girlfriend." taunted Sean, rolling his eyes with a slight smirk.

"They keep getting younger, don't they Jay?" joked Manny, tilted her head at the guy who just grinned and she laughed abit before looking at Sean, "I heard about what happened.."

"Yea? What do you care?" Sean then asked, raising a knowing eyebrow

Her heart stopped...what did Emma tell him?

Sean sighed and shrugged, "It's over, we're friends..it's really fine." he insisted, "I'm focusing on work..and shes focusing on..." he eyed Manny a bit closely.

Manny was about to take the hint until Jay spoke up, "Alex." he laughed.

Both Manny and Sean gave Jay a confused look and he nodded.

"Greenpeace is trying out the lady side." he laughed a bit and shook his head, admitting, "Wish she was bi curious when me and her fooled around though." he exhaled his smoke.

"Shut up, Jay." Sean growled.

"You're her biggest regret." Manny also taunted.

Jay frowned but shrugged, going to inhale another smoke.

Manny then went over what he said and her eyes widened in horror, "ALEx?!" she shouted.

Sean then blinked and his widened too, oh shit, he totally missed that.

Jay nodded, "Lexy wouldn't shut up about it last week. Seems like theyre pretty hot and heavy,"he eyed Manny weirdly, "You okay, dimples?"

Manny looked like she wanted to puke, and Sean knew why she wanted to, "Manny!" he called but she ran off.

Sean looked down to Jay giving him a 'your an ass' look he's usually did.

"What?!" Jay exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders, "girl drama." he waved it off but muttered, "really _hot _girl drama."

"Emma's obviously fucking confused." Sean declared, "I mean, Alex? Come on."

"Alex is like me, girl form." shrugged Jay to then think about it, "Maybe she's a bit more on the pshyco side though.."

"Just a little bit on the nuts side." agreed Sean.

"And a litte bit off the nuts." smirked Jay and Sean tried not to laugh, shaking his head.

Emma sat in class, and for some odd reason her phone kept vibrating and she then grit her teeth. Alex did this the other day too.

She went and shut it off, then nervously bit the end of her thumb nail... jumping into this with Alex was such a bad idea..now DATING Alex just to piss off Manny ? ... Emma's senses were coming back to her until she glanced outside the school hall.

Manny and Darcy had walked passed, and Darcy was giggling madly and twirling her hair around her finger as Manny, Manny was giving Darcy _Emma's _laugh.

Emma angirily watched them go by.

dating Alex would do just fine.. She turned her phone back on and texted her..

_Meet me fter skewl. _

_-Em._


	12. Lust Vs Love

When the school bell was about to ring, Darcy eyed Mrs H and the file cabinet behind her. Was that the file case Alex wanted her to go into?

Why'd she want it so bad?

Darcy looked back to Mrs H to see the blonde woman already looking at her and she jumped a bit, looking away and crossed her legs.

Mrs H uncomfortably shifted and gazed at the clock, "You can leave a bit early Darcy." she told her.

Darcy raised an eyebrow, "I can? "she asked and happily got up, folding her skirt down and began to walk out til she noticed **it**.

Mrs H was still looking at her at the corner of her eye. Darcy tilted her head but began to walk out then smirked.

hmm. . maybe she could use that to her adventage. Mrs H getting a little crush on her or something? A little exited with what she saw her do to Manny the other week?

Speaking of which, "Manny!" Darcy jogged to go catch up with the brunette who just walked out the back door of Degrassi.

Manny looked over her shoulder, "Oh, hey Darcy."

Darcy frowned..where was the cute Darc nickname?

"You wanna come over?"Darcy asked. She was really missing the way Manny felt and kissed...

Manny looked around the schools back parking lot...it was a far chance, but no sign of Emma anyways.

Darcy crossed her arms knowing what she was looking for and she scowled to the right to then smirk when she saw Alex's car with two girls in it.

"I think I'm busy.." drifted Manny.

"You know who else seems busy?" Darcy taunted, and put her finger against Manny's, pushing it to look to her left.

Manny glanced in confusion but did a double take when her mouth dropped.

You could see Emma in the window in the passanger spot, her eyes were closed but you can see what was happining because Alex's head was near where Emma's lap would be..you could see the raven black hair and Emma's face was trying to keep a grip.

Manny wanted to die, then she wanted to pull Alex's hair from out of that car and slap her, then slap the sense back into Emma.

What was she doing with ALEX?! Her heart broke and tore, and squeezed painfully, but it also fell since she couldn't have a say. .she fooled around with Alex too. But people were saying Emma was REALLY dating her?

"I'll come over." Manny suddenly nodded to Darcy who smiled happily and nodded.

Good.

Meanwhile, in Alex's car, Emma made one last shriek, leaning on the side of the passanger door from the inside and her knees raised high as she trembled and Alex leaned up, smirking and whipped her mouth.

"bad day, baby?" Alex taunted.

Emma opened her eyes, biting her lip seductively. Fuck, Alex was soo good at that. She pulled her jeans back up and stubbornly sat in her seat, "Don't want to talk about it." she muttered.

Silence.

Alex muttered under breath and Emma spoke up, "Can you take me home?" she asked.

"Can I take you to prom?" Alex asked back.

Emma's mouth fell.

"So who are you going to prom with since Craig's a goner?" Darcy asked Manny, sitting on her bed as Manny just removed her skirt

"Can we get this over with?" sighed Manny.

Darcy frowned, not wanting it to be this way... she wanted to talk, be kinda like..well, a couple. But as much as she liked that idea, she liked pleasing Manny more.

And pleased she did.

Manny shuddered, hands holding Darcy's bed poles and Manny rocked her hips into Darcy's mouth when the young cheerleader ate her out.

Manny moaned and threw her head back, pushing her tank top down and around her stomach and Darcy reached up and played with her nipples as she did.

"Oh god." Manny nodded in pleasure, and she was almost near, til flashes of Emma in the car today came to her head and she couldn't come, not with knowing it was Alex giving Emma that pleasure and it made her shut her eyes tighter, trying not to think about it but groaned out in agony and stopped.

Darcy looked up and Manny sat up, frowning deeply.

"What is it?" Darcy asked.

Manny looked around, "Do you have anything to drink?"

Darcy giggled a little with a shrug, "Some vodka in my kitchen?" she says and Manny nodded and Darcy got up, putting on a house coat and went downstairs.

They went shot after shot until Manny was sloppily kissing Darcy, but she didn't mind it and moaned when Manny rocked against her naked pelvis.

"Jesus, where'd you learn this?" Darcy asked her, and Manny got a little dizzy from all the drinking but pounded harder until Darcy cried out and squeled, coming.

Manny collapsed beside her and the two laid naked beside another and Manny turned to Darcy, "You have an animalistic squeel." she teased.

"You have an animistic way to fuck." teased Darcy back, leaning over Manny then and kissed her. She squeezed Manny's breasts firmly and then stuck her tounge into her mouth and pulled away from the kiss, "Oh god im going to hell." she said matter of factly.

Manny laughed and let Darcy go down on her ONCE more before she went home.

when she got home, the lights were out, so she assumed everyone was asleep. She quietly closed the door and went to sneak downstairs when somebody was sneaking out already.

The two both stopped and looked at another. Alex and Manny.

Manny sneered at her, "You're not welcome here"

"You sang a different tone awhile ago, Manny." Alex taunted.

"That's-" Manny lowered her voice, "That's when you took adventage of me, knowing I was in a bad place."

"Whatever." Alex said, rolling her eyes and went to walk to the back door to turn back to her, "Be quiet when you go downstairs as well." Alex took a warning step near Manny, "**My **_ babe's _asleep-"

**SlaP!**

Manny's eyes widened, covering her mouth... she didn't think she would ACTUALLY slap her but her whole body wanted to.

Manny actually feared the look in Alex's eye as she rubbed her cheek and took a step closer to her.

"I'll make you regret that. You're lucky this is your house." Alex told her.

Manny held her glare on her, nose flaring and skin crawling. She hated Alex for doing this to her and Emma.

Alex then smirked, "Don't bother trying to wake her, she's exhausted." she winked at Manny and turned, then left.

Manny let the breath she didn't know she was holding and put her shakey fingers through her hair as she sat down numbly at the kitchen table.

What was happening? When were things getting out of control?

First she was the sex crazed one, just trying to prove a point and now Emma was turning into the play toy but only Alex wanted to keep her... but it wasn't fair! Manny WANTED Emma, Manny was _inlove _with her.

Manny's eyes widened, and tears began to run out of her eyes and down her cheeks. There, she admitted it.

She was in love with Emma.

Alex had lied, big shocker. When Manny went downstairs, Emma was studying at her desk for their exams next week. Can't believe junior year was over.

Next, senior.

"Hey." she whispered.

Emma looked over, abit shocked and then coughed slightly, "Hi." she focused back down on her work.

Manny sat down on the bed closest to Emma's chair, which was Emma's, "When were you going to tell me?" she asked Emma

"That what?" Emma's eyes darted around at her exam review questions, but couldn't read. Oh god, oh god, was she asking about her and Alex?

"you and Sean broke up?.." drifted Manny.

"oh." Emma said and turned her head to shrug, "Didn't seem important." she looked down.

"How can you say that?" whispered Manny.

Emma got up madly, "Well you didn't really tell me you and Darcy were seriously going at it so.."

Wait what...what'd that mean?

Emma meant by dating, but Manny took it as details about their sex life since they WEREN'T dating.

"So hows dating Alex?" sneered Manny and stood up.

Emma stopped and her mouth dropped and she turned. God, she told Alex not to come in..she knew Manny might of saw her.

"So funny that just a week and a half ago, you were _shaking _under my fingers and just afraid to keep kissing me." Manny said, "Then you're letting Alex fuck you like your some slut?"

Emma's mouth dropped more, whirling around to face Manny, "You are the LAST person to call me that!"

Manny began to cry and Emma was taken back by that, "she's not good for you!"

Emma quickly went to Manny and whiped her tears with her thumb, "Manny, what's wrong?" she whispered and Manny looked down, shaking her head and trembling.

"You, you idiot! Your what's wrong." Manny said.

Emma was so confused, and shook her head, "Manny, your with Darcy."

"I'm not **with **Darcy. "declared Manny desperately.

"Are you still doing things with her though Manny?!" Emma exclaimed and she looked away guilty.

"only because you we-"

"stop turning this around on me! I finally come around but you're too busy shacking it up with Darcy and Alex, and then when you find out Alex wanted me more.. you're mad."

Manny looked at Emma like she didn't even know her anymore, "You know that's not it." she snickered, "I didn't even _like _Alex."

"Yeah but you still let her fuck you right? Whose the slut now." Emma yelped when Manny shoved her down and onto the bed.

Manny was fuming now.

**Uh ohhhhhh. Now what's going to happen! Tehe.**


	13. I Love You

"Everyone deals with coming out differently alright?" shouted Manny down at Emma.

Emma blinked and looked up at her like a scared deer, but nodded, she could understand that.

"I admit it, I like girls, not boys." Manny told Emma and shrugged, "I like **a **girl."

Emma's heart stopped when Manny began to crawl on the bed and Emma leaned back on her elbows, sucking in a deep breath

Manny slowly crawled over her, and stopped when they were face to face, "but she's too stupid to notice it." she grabbed the back of Emma's head and kissed her passionately.

Emma whimpered into the kiss and she fell back completely on the bed with Manny over her, kissing another tenderly now and then Manny moved Emma's shoulder length hair off her neck and bent down, kissing it.

"I love when you do that." Emma whispered.

Manny smiled against her neck and kissed it once more before whispering in her ear, "I like leaving my marks on you." she sucked hard.

Emma closed her eyes and moaned, "Mannyyyy." she whined, "What about Darcy and Alex?"

"Scrrew them." bittered Manny, then nibbled Emma's earloab, "You really wanna stop anyways?"

Emma sighed in pleasure, "No." she admitted, her heart humping wildly.

"Tell me you want me." Manny demande of Emma again, her breath on her head.

"I want you _so bad_, Manny." Emma confessed in a pouty voice that made Manny squirm over her and go back to sucking and licked Emma's neck and Emma's hands lifted, gripping the back of Manny's thighs.

As she sucked on her neck, Manny groped one of Emma's c cup breasts and Emma which drew a gasp from Emma's mouth. Manny couldn't help it any longer and pulled Emma's tops straps down and revealed her naked breasts and Manny's eyes twinkled.

Emma bit her lip nervously but loved the way Manny looked down at them and then groped both of them and they both shut their eyes in bliss.

Manny then placed her knee between Emma's, well, crotch. Both girls were wearing thin _short _yoga booty pants. Emma could feel the knee already pressed into her wetness and she moaned already, on reflex, moving up and down against it.

"Jesus Em, you're gonna make me come just by watching you." Manny giggled breathlessly, watching Emma open her eyes and smile up to her naughty like..from such an innocent girl.

Emma then whimpered when it looked like Manny was going to get off, but instead, she was only sliding off her shorts slowly and kept her eyes on Emma. Emma drooled over Manny' body. Manny Santos was gorgeous with a body which was the envy of just about every girl at school while seemingly every single guy in existence understandably lusted after her.

Emma lifted her hips when Manny crawled back over and took her pants off and then both girls took their tops off, Emma seemed to get it off first and took the chance to pin Manny down.

"Em!" she squeeled and giggled.

"I think I owe you a little... release." she smirked playfully, kissing down Manny's toned stomach and flicked her tounge passing her belly botton and Manny moaned.

Oh, And that voice. That husky/raspy voice Manny had now and then was pure seduction. Was it wierd its one of the things Emma loved about her? And to hear Manny moaning was like a siren, practically irresistible. Emma pulled Manny's panties off and bit her lower lip in want as she slowly pushed Manny's thighs apart.

"Em.." sighed Manny, just waiting or it and groaned, "Stop being a..TEASE!" she screamed and Emma's tounge seemed to flick right on her dot. Manny was seeing stars.._Emma Nelson _going down on her? firsT?! So hungerily too. .

"EMMA!" she screamed and panted, feeling her tounge slip upand down between her folds and as Emma held her thighs apart, one of her thumbs pushed into Manny and the brunette was losing it, gripping the bed sheets, "OH god you make me feel so good Em."

Emmas smirked up pleasingly and went back to work.

"More, Em. . please, more. Need to feel you more." panted Manny, she'd been waiting for this forever!

So Emma gave Manny the 'more' she had been asking for, driving her tongue deep into her girlfriend and beginning to roughly fuck her with it. hmm...girlfriend.

Emma was taken aback by the sudden cry of pleasure Manny let out. Emma didn't stop moving her tounge inside Manny, but she looked up to see the look on Manny's face becoming increasingly pleasurable.

"You're beautiful, Manny.." Emma had to admit outloud, moving her tounge out as she felt Manny on the edge of an orgasm and replaced it with her two fingers and Manny lost it there.

Manny came with a squeel, and cried out for Emma, before bucking her hips and Emma crawled over her, kissing her deeply and Manny moaned into her mouth and panted, moaning once more as her orgasm seazed her and her walls tensed up so hard, Emma couldn't push her fingers into Manny anymore and slowly slid them out and watched Manny shiver and breathlessly lay under her, eyes shut. Her eyes fianlly opened and sparkled at Emma and leaned up, kissing her with all she had.

They pulled away breathless and Manny's hand slowly roamed down the middle of Emma's body and she moaned, waiting for it and Manny's hand stopped on her clit. Emma was on fire, and whimpered, waiting for Manny's hand to start.

"You can have me," whispered Manny to Emma who nodded frantically and Manny giggled, adding to the sentence, "_if _you rid of your girlfriend, _soon." _she taunted.

Emma yelped a little when Manny playfully pushed her off and she landed on her back, completely naked and pulled the covers over her.

"Manny, I never wanted to date Alex in the first place." Emma confessed, and also panted. Talk about tease!

Manny wrapped her silk house coat around her and smiled softly down at Emma before she leaned over the bed and blonde and kissed her softly, "I believe that." she kissed her again and leaned back, "But I still want Alex gone" she went to turn-

"And I want **Darcy **gone." snapped Emma as bitterly, sitting up in her bed with the white sheets around her. Manny took notice to how beautiful she looked but how also jealous she looked and she smiled.

She had NO idea she had the power to make Emma jealous.

She sighed and nodded then tried to explain, "The only reason I accepted Darcy's idea was because I thought you'd be in on it...I got so excited thinking about having you and that scared me. Then I thought maybe I just liked **girls **in general... but my mind stayed on you the entire time."

Emma's heart pounded so fast and she tried not to tear up, "I-I'll dump Alex as soon as I can. I did it to hurt you, make you jealou."

"Lets make a promise." pouted Manny, leaning down once more and grabbed the back of Emma's head, gently carressing her hair, "We don't hurt another anymore, and we get out of this stupid club...and then you can have me completely." she smiled with dimples, "_If _you let me have you."

Emma shivered just by the thought and swallowed hard, nodding and Manny giggled. They shared another deep kiss.

Manny pulled away and sat beside her on the bed, "What I did with Alex was horrible, and Darcy.. but I did it with guys before too. I feel like I've been confused my whole life on who I'm suppose to be with but not when I'm.." she choked and sniffed, looking at Emma with tears in her eyes "Not when I'm _with you._."

Emma saddened and looked down to nod softly, "I feel the same." she whispered, "Manny, you know me more than _anyone._ I cannot believe you actually want me." she rolled her pretty eyes, "The captain of the cheerleaders, Manny Santos, want's little old enviromentalist Emma Nelson?" she teased.

Manny looked at her like she was crazy, "You're _so much _more. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. It's shocking that **you **want **me, **Em." she shook her head.

Emma blushed and Manny did too, smiling that they were having this heart to heart finally and she cupped Emma's face.

"I don't want anyone else but you." Manny leaned in and kissed her again, "I love you." she mummered against her lips.

"I love you too!" Emma cried and kissed Manny harder.

The two cuddled to another that night, and Emma wrapped her arm around Mannys waist as they slept.


	14. Oh Manny!

Manny woke up truly happy, and she turned with Emma's arm still around her and the sun coming through the window.

Oh how Spike and Snake would FREAK if they knew what had gone down here or that their daughter was cuddled up naked to somebody they thought was just a friend.

Manny watched Emma sleep, like an angel. her blonde hair falling into her face until Manny caressed it back and leaned over, kissing Emma's forehead as the blonde groaned tiredly.

"More cuddles." Emma pouted, digging into her pillow more.

"School soon." Manny told her, knowing she hated when she was late. Trust me, Manny COULD stay in bed all day if she wanted.. just staring at a beautiful naked girl in her bed that was all hers.

Emma just disagreed with Manny by turning away from her and laid on her stomach. The sheets dropped a little from around her and just showed off her bare tits that Manny leaned down playfully and bit, then swirled her tounge around and bit again.

"Mannnnyy." Emma moaned, but still shut her eyes.

Manny crawled over her, and slowly slid the sheet off of her blonde goddess. She smirked, watching the blanket reveal Emma's tight body and now her pussy and long tanned legs. Manny soothed her hands up Emma's legs and then in between her thighs.

Manny remembered she told Emma she couldn't have her til she dumped Alex, but I guess that didn't really mean she couldn't have Emma again? And having her pussy in her mouth seemed to be a craving for Manny right now as she gazed wantingly at it and leaned down.

Manny went to work, licking up and down, in and out, sucking softly, then hard, then twirling her tounge and Emma woke up, sitting up and gasped in deeply and out shakingly. Emma moaned and whimpered, leaning back on her hands to hold her up as she arched her back and bucked into Manny's mouth.

"Oh my god, _ohmygod.. OH!_...MYGOD!" Emma shouted, feeling Manny tounge swirling all around her pussy and her rough tongue diving in and out of it, "Oh uh! huh!" Emma fell back on the bed, not being able to handle this.

Jesus Manny was a fucking little tease and sex robot.

Manny had to roughly try and keep Emma's thighs apart and playfully bit it when she tore away from Emma's wet pussy and Emma yelped but giggled then moaned when Manny went back to work.

"I'm going to come!" Emma blushed but warned, "I'm gonna come _hard!"_

"I want you to baby." Manny said, pushing her fingers into Emma's and leaned back down to suck the top of her clit as she fingers twisted in and out of Emma.

"th-their gonna hear me." Emma was sure of it, shaking like a leaf with Manny's fingers pumping inside her. She was going to scream, she knew it. What if someone upstairs heard?

Emma squeeled and shut her eyes tight, "Manny, I'm gonna- i'm gonna.." her mouth dropped, and she hit her head back onto the pillow before sitting up again and Manny raised too kissing her hard as her fingers still fucked Emma's clenching spazzing pussy. Emma cried into her mouth and her whole _body_ shook. Manny felt Emma's cum dripping down her hand and Emma's thighs tighten around her hand yet she still moved it as much as she could and Emma let out an animalstic moan before collapsing. She lay limp on the bed, trying to recover and Manny laid over her, kissing around her neck.

"You're so beautiful when you come, baby." Manny purred in her ear and kissed her earlobe softly. Emma moaned but had her eyes shut still, trying to calm down.

Manny's thigh only _brushed _against Emma's pussy but Emma still jerked, feeling her body still easing down from the hard orgasm.

"Fuck, I love you." Emma breathed, finally opening her eyes at Manny so adoringly and hungerily.

Manny's heart skipped and she leaned down, softly kissing Emma, "I love you more, my little environmentalist." she teased, and she cheekily rubbed her thigh into Emma's clit again, up, and down.

The blonde whimpered and moaned, jerking and cupped Manny's face to glare into her eyes. Manny just smirked.

"What happened to waiting til I got rid of Alex?" Emma teased her back.

The blonde gasped and whimpered, Manny's fingers twisted her right nipple, almost warning her to shut up about Alex, "Would you like another mind blowing orgasm for bring that _stupid_girls name up?" taunted Manny.

Emma hungrily pressed her hips up into Manny's thigh... "I kinda do." she taunted back and Manny giggled before raising an eyebrow.

"Fine.. prepare to be limping when we walk into school today." and Manny bent back down, shoving her tounge into Emma's folds again and sticking two fingers, then three inside, and it then turned to four at the end and Emma was screaming and thrashing around.

Manny giggled madly, dressed and ready for school as she laid back down in Emma's bed, watching Emma get dressed for school and biting her lower lip as she spread her legs apart to put her panties on. Manny had been getting ready as Emma stayed in bed trying to recover from Manny's fingers.. now it was her turn to dress

"Told you." Manny did warn her.

Emma looked absolutely undone. Her thighs were weak still and pussy felt almost on fire..but god did she ever come hard. She's never come the way she did with Manny.

She always felt good after it too, not dirty. And she always wanted more.

"you did warn me." Emma declared, raising a cheeky eyebrow at Manny and turned to reach for her jean shorts and Manny got up as she did then slapped Emmas ass playfully and gripped it as the come shrieked from the small sense of pain but also pleasured and leaned on the wall for support.

Clearly Manny didn't want her to dress today as she kissed down Emma's smooth back and Emma lost her breath.

Emma groaned, feeling Manny's fingers slide her panties down again, "Manny, I'm never going to be able to make it today." she teased.

Manny sat on her knees, behind Emma's ass, "Just to remind you to dump Alex today." Manny huskily said and then pushed Emma's legs more far apart, and dove into her pussy from behind.

Emma shuddered and could barely stand, "Manny, manny, mannymanny! _ohgod, ohhhh AH!" _she shut her eyes tight feeling Manny's tounge whirl around inside of her against her walls and she almost fell, holding the dear wall for desperate support

"Girls!" came Spikes yell upstairs and Emma shreiked a bit but Manny didn't stop, "Time for school!"

"_**YESSSS!" **_Emma screamed, coming, and fell forward, slumping against the wall and then falling onto the floor as MAnny giggled widly, catching her in her arms and kissing her softly as Emma could barely keep her eyes open and panting.

"Good job, sweetie." Manny whispered to her as Emma nodded and still panted in her arms, trying to catch her breath.

Emma opened her eyes to then watch Manny playfully lick the end of the finger she fucked Emma with and then smirk at Emma's clouded eyes, finding that so hot.

"Time for school." Manny declared and got up, helping her up and even helped pull her panties back up.

Emma spasmed a little when Manny's hand playfully rubbed her clothed pussy and then she let go, giggled, and turned to let Emma finally get dressed

Emma fell on her bed exhaustingly, more than before . She really would be limping all day today.

She had to dump Alex...stat. Fuck she so smitten and inlove with this petite sassy brunette. Alex was **nothing** compaired to Manny.

**reviews! Gees, that even got me all hot and bothered ;) Emma def belongs with Manny! The two make a perfect pair...but how's Alex going to react? Specailly when she's been so 'fatal attraction' towards Emma ;) **


	15. Broken Hearts Left to Right

Emma and Manny walked to school, giggling side by side as Emma adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"Uh, EM.." drifts Manny.

"What?" smiled Emma, looking over to her and Manny nodded a bit to the direction of school.

Alex stood there, glaring right at Manny until Emma looked over and she softened, nodding at Emma to come over.

"Creepy." muttered Manny and Emma slowly nodded.

What did Alex need so bad to come to her school? She didn't come to Degrassi and she knew was Emma's last day of reviews before the exam.

"I'll see you later?" Manny said, giving Emma a slight pout and wishing she could kiss her goodbye

Emma nodded and watched her go before moving to Alex at the side of the stairs, "What..what are you doing here?" she asked.

Alex glanced one more time Manny's way before smiling and tilted her head at Emma, "I can't visit my girlfriend?"

"Well..." Emma drifts and looked around at all the students, "I mean, maybe at lunch but it's pretty early in the morning to just come see me?"

Alex frowned a bit, and couldn't help but glance the way Manny was, who stopped at the top of the stairs with Darcy.

"Why are you hanging around _her?_" Alex had to sneer, turning back to Emma.

Emma darted her eyes to the left as she put her hand through her hair. OH god, why'd she say yes to Alex? Such a dumb decision and Alex was just going to get hurt now too.

"We live together, Alex?"

"How about we ditch, today?" Alex pleaded, putting her hands on Emma's waist and felt the blonde tense.

What the hell?

Emma shook her head no, "Alex, have you not known me since ever? I go to class, I get good marks...not skipping numbers on my files."

Alex frowned madly, and squinted her eyes at Emma, "Is there something wrong here?"

"I.." Emma drifted off and saddened, "It's not the place to talk about it."

"Why?" Alex asked and raised her voice a little, "don't wanna have a LESBIAN fight with your **girlfriend?"**

"Alex, shut. _up._" Emma said, wide eyed as some students went by and Manny and Darcy even glanced over.

Alex took a threatening step forward that Emma even jumped a bit, "Do you wanna break up?"

"No!.yes.." she admitted, shutting her eyes and wishing this wasn't the place or time they were doing it.

"Manny, right?" Alex challanged.

Emma avoided her eyes but nodded.

Alex stepped closer to Emma, and suddenly kissed her. Emma's was shocked and couldn't even wrap her head around the fact Alex was even _doing_ this until Alex pulled away, but bit Emma's lower lip a bit.

A passing group of boys cheered and clapped a little.

On the top of the stairs, Manny felt her blood boiling

"I'll get you back." Alex confirmed in a whisper matter.

Emma blinked two or three times, trying to explain better, "I don't _want you_, what we were doing wasn't real... I'm _in love _with someone. You can't win over that." she gave Alex a sorry look but Alex just gave her a firm one, not stepping down and walked off.

"What the hell was that?" Darcy asked Manny from the top of the stairs.

Manny worriedly watched Emma storm around the building instead of the entrance up here. She guessed she wanted to be alone? Did they break up? What the hell was that kiss..

"Manny." Darcy said and the brunette snapped out of it.

"Darcy." she blinked and then shut her eyes for a second, trying to focus on the girl, "Can we go talk?"

"In our spot?" Darcy smirked a bit.

"Yea.." drifts Manny rather uneasily and led her to the locker room.

On the way there with her, Darcy smirked seeing Mrs H eye them and her eyes glaze over. She probably thought they were going to go fool around.

Darcy made sure to connect eyes with Mrs H before she shut the door after Manny in the locker room.

Mrs H blinked, and tried to snap out it.

"What?" Manny asked Darcy, wondering what she was giggling at.

"Mrs H totally eyes us whenever we're together." Darcy told her.

"Creepy." joked Manny, not wanting to go down memory lane.

Darcy shrugged, "I don't know.. she's blonde, pretty... older women are kinda hot."

Manny shook her head, pretending she didn't hear Darcy say that, "So we gotta talk."

"You said that.." drifts Darcy, a low smile creeping up on her face as she pushed Manny seductively on the wall, "are you sure you wanna do much talking though?"

Manny grabbed Darcy's hand before it slipped between her legs and shut her eyes tight as she blurted it out, "I wanna stop doing this!"

Silence

Darcy stepped back, her hands dropping limply, "Stop.."

"Stop this whole thing. Go back to being friends.." Manny insisted, giving Darcy a hopeful look.

"_Friends_." sneered Darcy, and shook her head madly, "Are you and _Emma_ staying friends?" she asked bitterly while crossing her arms.

"After today.." Manny couldn't help but smile softly, "We're gonna be more than friends. You know?"

Manny eyed Darcy who seemed to be looking rather glum and she saw tears in her eyes before she turned from Manny.

"Whatever. Go." she snapped.

Manny's mouth fell, "Darcy, are you okay?" she asked. She didn't know...oh god, did Darcy have real feelings for her? More than friends?

"I'm fine!" she snapped, snuffling, "Just leave me alone.."

Manny's shoulders dropped sadly, and she put a hand on Darcys arm who still turned from her, "Please, I don't-" Manny was cut off when Darcy turned back and cupped her face, kissing her deeply.

Manny fell back against the wall and tried to push Darcy away but she kissed her harder.

"Darcy!" Manny yelled, finally having to shove her off and the girl stumbled a bit.

She still had tears, but she looked frightened too, a little sorry, but still a little hurt, "Why can't it be me?" Darcy's voice cracked.

Manny's heart fell, "Hun, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you liked me like that."

"I went _down_ on you more than fucking Lindsey lohan did on Samantha. OBVIOUSLY I liked you." sneered Darcy and then the madness in her eyes turned to heartbreak.

Manny stepped closer and whispered, "I'm sorry. If I could..." she looked down, "But I can't. I've had strong feelings for Emma since I could remember but Darcy, I REALLY owe it all to you for helping me find myself... get out you know? Accept my sexuality."

"SO glad I could be the one to help you find somebody else." cried Darcy and shoved passed Manny, opening the door and running out.

Manny shut her eyes and madly cursed

"Stupid." she whispered at herself.

Outside in the halls, Mrs H watched Darcy storm by, "Hey good lookin'." Danny bugged Darcy, stepping in her way and Darcy shoved him into a locker.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled at him.

Mrs H's mouthed dropped, "_**Darcy!"**_

Darcy gasped, turning and whiped her tears quickly "I'm sorry Mrs H"

"my office, after school." Mrs H said, raising an eyebrow and Darcy couldn't help but eye her. Did she see a slight smirk?

She nodded after she snapped out of it, and walked off.

She heard her phone beep and grabbed it out of her purse, looking down at her text.

**Files?**

**-Alex.**

Darcy madly whipped the phone at a few lockers and it broke to pieces. Some students eyed her wierdly, wondering what her problem was.

OH NOTHING just had my heart broken once again! By a GIRL! Picked over some tree hugging freak.

Darcy sighed, trying to breath and counted to 10.

Fine. Alex wanted those files? She'll get them tonight easily from Mrs H.

_**No, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
No, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
No, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
No, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?**_

_**(paramore- when it rains)**_


	16. We're Dating

**Lib and J.t are dating! They never broke up, but did have a baby but both decided adoption was for the best and their still together. Just so everyone knows.. onto the story!**

When Manny went to enter class, she almost bumped into someone to blush and smile, "Hi."

Emma smiled wide and nodded, trying to act cool, "Hi." she teased back.

Manny lightened up seeing Emma wasn't as worried looking anymore as she looked when she last saw her this morning.

"I did it." Emma breathed about Alex and the bell rang.

Mannys heart skipped. Oh thank god she was starting to panic if they did or not.

"good, maybe you'll get a present later." Manny said with a smirk and Emma watched her hips sway as she walked into class.

Sadly, Emma sat beside Liberty in this class and Manny on the other side of the room. She walked to her spot, eyes glued on Manny as she walked to her seat.

Manny knew Emma was watching, and bent a bit more than she should of before she took her seat and Emma's eyes widened, seeing Manny wearing no panties..

well, it's not the first time.

Class started.

Emma squirmed in her seat, just from _watching _Manny on the other side of the room. She couldn't wait to get her present..

She whimpered quietly, pushing her thighs together tightly, thinking of all the possibilities of what they'd do.

Not in millions years would Emma tell you she thought this would ever happen. . but now, she didn't even want to think about what it use to be between her and Manny. She liked the way it was now.

"Alright, so we have review before exams next week!" the teacher began but Emma let her eyes travel to Manny again.

Manny looked around boredly but caught her eyes and smiled, biting the end of her pencil and looked down.

Liberty was working beside Emma and saw the blonde in a trance, and glanced to see she was watching Manny. She gave an odd look.. these two have been a little M.I.A if not for class. W-was Manny blushing?

Liberty shook her head out of it, insisted she was seeing things.

When the bell rang, she walked out with both of them ,"What do you guys say, some meet and me and J.t at the Dot? Grab Toby?" she asked them.

Manny and Emma were smiling like idiots on each side of her.

Liberty rolled her eyes, "Anybody gonna answer.." she drifted. Nothing, she grabbed and stopped them both.

Manny jumped and Emma snapped out of it, "What?" Emma asked.

"What's with you two?" Liberty asked them, waving a hand infront of Manny's face, "Oh no, you got the love look." she sighed, "I had that same look with J.t"

"Have." corrected Emma, but still smiling while watching Manny trying not to smirk so much.

So maybe she did have the love bug..

"So fess up, who is it?" Liberty asked Manny.

Manny tilted her head at Emma, opening her mouth but debating in her head if they should tell Liberty.

"She might _freak_." joked Emma, glancing at Liberty and longingly on Manny again, giggling.

"Maybe we should save some confusion and just **show** _everyone?_" Manny asked Emma, both smirking quite braverly now as Emma grabbed Mannys hand and pulled her in.

"What?" Liberty asked confused until her eyes widened so big she swore they'd fall out.

Emma crashed her lips down to Manny's and Manny smiled against the kiss, kissing her back sweetly. Some students that were passing slowed down and their eyes widened too.

Oh my effin god.

"Hot damn!" came a yell.

Some girls gave wierd looks passing by but one guy even lifted his phone and took a picture.

Emma and Manny pulled apart laughing, and turned to Liberty who tried to pick up her mouth.

"when did I miss this.." drifts Liberty, slowly, in shock, walking between them and headed for her locker.

Emma and Manny laughed, slipping fingers into the others and followed Liberty to go meet the boys at the Dot.

When the three girls sat and were laughing, clearly have filled Liberty in on everything.. Toby and J.T sat at the table waiting for them and Toby was staring bug eyed at the girls and shifting wierdly.

Manny noticed first and gave him a look, "Tobes are you oka-"

"Is it true you guys made out in school?" Toby blurted out, looking from her to Emma who went pitch red.

Oh wow, people who weren't even there now knew.

Emma took a deep breath and nodded.

"WE MISSED IT!?" J.t groaned, throwing his head back then passed Liberty a shameful smile, "Thank god.." he lied, "Gross." he waved his hand icky like.

Liberty rolled her eyes smiling. He was trying..

Manny mouthed 'gross?' to Emma who laughed and raised an eyebrow at J.t, "You guys." she glanced at Toby, "We're dating.."

J.t laughed, throwing a chip into his mouth and Toby nodded picking up his sandwhich, "I wish." he muttered.

Emma tilted her head wierdly at the comment but laughed abit.

"really guys." breathed Manny, giving them a solid nod and firm look.

Toby and J.t had to look at liberty for assurance, "Yes, they are." sighed liberty, laughing at the boys who then dropped their food and mouths hung.

Toby still had food in his mouth..

"**Gross**." Manny taunted them back, covering Toby's mouth for him as she laughed when Emma leaned over and kissed her cheek.


	17. Bad Girls

"Darcy." greeted Mrs H, opening the door for her as she came in when kids began to go home.

Mrs h stopped before she went home and looked to her receptionist, "You can go home now Cladice."

The older women smiled kindly and got up, shutting down her computer.

"I'm suppose to be at cheer." Darcy said, wearing her cheerleader outfit.

Mrs H turned and walked to the front of her desk as Darcy sat on the chair infront and looked up at her.

"Darcy we have to talk about your behavior lately." she told her.

Darcy miserably shrugged, then eyed the file cabinet behind Mrs H. The files..

"Did you hear me?" Mrs H repeated, and Darcy snapped out of it.

She huffed, at her breaking point, "I'm sorry you _caught _me fooling around with a girl in the gym, if you can't accept your own students sexuality, I have nothing to say." she taunted.

Mrs H looked like she was going red, Darcy thought she made her mad til she noticed she made her blush.

"I accept everyone." she comments and then eyed her, "But what about Peter? You dating him just a month ago, maybe two."

"You're son is the devil." Darcy commented, raising an eyebrow at Mrs H.

Mrs H stood up more, "I don't like your attitude missy."

"What are you going to do about it?" taunted Darcy, "More detentions?"

"6 weeks of it actually." Mrs H agreed.

Darcy snickered, "Exams are next week then it's summer, good luck with that."

"I'll see you in detention the very first day back to school." the principle shot back.

Darcy stood up madly, "Because why?"

"Your attitude. Girls like you need to be taught a lesson." Mrs H confirmed.

Darcy couldn't help but to read into that and she bit her lower lip a bit. Wow. It was like a line right out of a porno before the teacher spanked a student.

"And.." Darcy stepped a bit closer to Mrs H who looked tense when she did, "You're going to teach me that _lesson?"_

Mrs H saw the sexy puppy eyes Darcy was giving her and she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed Darcy's shirt and flung her against her, crashing her lips down to hers.

Darcy gasped between the kiss and moaned. WOAH! She was NOT SURE if that'd actually work. Wow, Mrs H a lesbo? Wonder if Peter knew.

Darcy shrieked a little pleasurably into Mrs H's mouth when her principle didn't miss a beat, pushing her hand under her cheerleading skirt and rubbed her through her panties.

"Mrs H!" Darcy cried out, ripping apart from her breathless.

Mrs H looked at her wide eyed and her mouth hanging open. Oh god, oh shit she thought Darcy was sending her signals this whole time, teasing her.. . she'd done this once with another women, but this is the first with a younger girl. Oh shit, Darcy was only 16..

Darcy then smirked, and pushed Mrs H on the desk and lifted her skirt and the blonde woman was shaking she was so scared but excited

"Who knew." Darcy admitted, climbing over her, "Now are you a giver? Or taker.." she ripped Mrs H's blazer apart. Darcy didn't know why, but the idea of being with an older women was making her shake in pleasure and want.

Darcy yelped, being pushed down on the desk and Mrs H now stood back up, but leaned over her on the desk ,"I'm the giver." Mrs H said firmly, and raised a stern eyebrow at her, "And if we do this, you do _not _tell _anybody._ Specailly Peter."

Darcy thought about it, to moan and shut her eyes when Mrs H slid her panties off but kept her cheerleader skirt on and stuck a long finger deep into her cunt, "Oh god!" she nodded frantically, eyes shut tighter, "I won't tell." she panted.

"good girl." Mrs H picked Darcy up easily off the desk since a bigger woman, and threw the teen on her desk on her stomach.

Darcy gasped, feeling her finger nails grazing up her ass and lifting her skirt over her back.

"_Can't _believe I'm doing this but.." MRs H gazed down at Darcy's tight body, "You're _such _a _naughty_ girl." she spanked her.

Darcy cried out and then smirked, "Again Mrs H."

She did so, and Darcy was dripping wet.

"Ever played with toys?" came Mrs Hs whisper in her ear and she shuddered, feeling something enter her pussy.

"OH MY GOD!" Darcy felt filled, and a bit stretched out. Her and Spinner nor Peter ever did it, and her she was, letting Mrs S fuck her with a ..dildo?!

Darcy's body began to get pounded on the desk.

Oh my god! Screw Manny! This was the next best thing!

Meanwhile, Alex waited outside Degrassi, waiting for Darcy. She said she'd come see her after practice and she boredly waited.

Finally, a few cheerleaders came out and Darcy waved to her squad, and went to Alex. Something seemed off with the girl.

"So.." Alex drifted.

Darcy smiled proudly, digging into her bag and pulled out a file that read Emma Nelson, and one under that read Manuela Santos

Alex smiled happy and grabbed the files and even hugged her tight, and heard Darcy cry out a bit.

"What's with you?" Alex asked and pulled away, opening the files to scan them

Darcy giggled, shrugging, 'nothing." she gazed back in the parking lot, seeing MRs H going to her car and they caught anothers eye, smirking til she left.

Darcy _may _of had an aching ass though..

"This is perfect!" Alex seemed to evily smile, seeing something she liked in Emma's file.

"What?" Darcy was so confuse don why she wanted these so bad.

"You'll see." was all Alex said before she turned and left.

**uhh ohhh, What's Alex gonna do and what'd she find? do you think Darcy's kinda falling into a bad girl phase since hurt by Manny? Mrs H should know better.. First a married man (snake) now a student girl (Darcy) Tsk tsk! And Now Manny and Emma are offical... eEe. . FAn girling myself haha**


End file.
